LoveisLove: A Different Feudal Fairy Tale
by XredbaronessX
Summary: Looking at them, a stranger would never know. They kept their distance, a façade of friendship when in reality their true desires were anything but platonic. -Ongoing Sango X Kagome Shoujo-ai / Yuri based on characters from Inuyasha-
1. Unspoken Affections

Wow, I've been getting a fantastic response to this, my first fanfiction! I'm truly happy people are enjoying it, and reading it more than once apparently?! If you're a newcomer to this story, Welcome! I hope you read and enjoy! This a yuri story, that means GirlxGirl. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it and don't comment. I'm not really interested in bigotry, prejudice, and/or hate. It would be easier if you just closed this page and found something else to read rather than causing problems. I appreciate your maturity.

This story is rated **M** for Violence/Language/Mild Sexual Situations & Themes (that might change to Lemon later.)

**Couples**: Sango/Kagome (with subtle Sango/Miroku & Inu/Kagome)

**These Characters are NOT mine, the credit for that creative genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi, creator/writer of **_**Inuyasha**_**.**

_Character's featured much later in this story, Izanagi, Tokutaro, & Takeshi; however, are characters of my own creation._

If you are unfamiliar with the story or phrases/names from it or maybe just rusty, I recommend checking out the Inuyasha Glossary. (unfortunately I can't post the link here.)

* * *

Looking at them, a stranger would never know. They kept their distance, a façade of friendship when in reality their true desires were anything but platonic. Aside from a friendly hug here or there, a big smile, or a compliment of skill, there was nothing that one could see. However, once a person became aware of what was truly going on, it could not be any more obvious. Although not everyone accepts it, love is love.

Sango stalked across the field, Kirara growled at her side. Her prey was only a few yards ahead, devouring the corpse of some unsuspecting fool of a farmer. She'd followed it from the village, where Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou remained, fighting another large demon. She knew she should not have left alone to fight the demon, but she had been feeling restless lately, standing aside and letting the men do all the fighting. It was as if she had to prove she could still do it on her own. Sango lifted Hiraikotsu above her head with a deadly elegance and grace. She hurled the weapon, tossing it across the field straight at the unwary demon, slashing through its flesh and cutting off its arm. The demon let out a terrible shrieking sound and started running toward her. Hiraikotsu whirled around and returned to Sango's grasp as she stood, an unyielding image of strength and beauty. Again, she readied her weapon, this time as the demon leapt at her swinging its only claw wildly. Hiraikotsu could not be pushed aside; Kirara jumped at the demon and knocked it back. Before it could attack again, Sango had already lifted and swung Hiraikotsu, cutting the monster in half. Inuyasha and Miroku finally came lunging out of the forest as if they'd been running as fast as they could. On his back, Inuyasha carried Kagome, who leapt off him immediately and ran to Sango.

"Are you ok?!" she exclaimed, clearly worried about her dear friend. The demon-exterminator was not pleased; did they think she could not handle such a small-fry demon on her own? Perhaps they had been depending too much on Inuyasha's strength.

"I'm fine, Kagome, does that demon have a Jewel shard?" replied Sango, glancing at the morbid pile of demon remains. The Miko looked as well, then turned and shook her head; it did not have a shard. Sango heaved Hiraikotsu onto her back; Kirara transformed back into her smaller form and mewed, brushing against her master's leg. "Alright, let's go." said Sango.

"Is that all you have to say? We were worried about you, bitch! Don't run off like that!" yelled Inuyasha, obviously not very good at expressing concern.

"Osuwari." said Kagome, bluntly, Inuyasha plummeted face first into the dirt and proceeded to mumble an absurd amount of obscenities, "We're just happy you're alright." said Kagome.

"Of course I'm alright." replied Sango, clearly agitated, "I used to battle demons much stronger than this one." Miroku walked towards the demon-exterminator, it was strange for him to remain silent for such a long time.

He smiled at her, "My lovely bride to be," he kissed her hand, "I never doubted your strength." Sango could not help but blush. Ever since she agreed to marry him, Miroku had been saying such strange things to her in front of everyone; he didn't care what they thought. Shippou climbed out of the monks robes; it seemed he had leapt onto Miroku's back for a ride and gotten tangled somehow. He rolled onto the ground, stood up and brushed himself off.

"Fine then," Shippou whined, "Everyone is ok, so can we just go back to the village and eat, I'm hungry!"

Sango pulled her hand away from Miroku, "That's a good idea Shippou, I'm sure everyone is at least a little tired from the battle." She did not look at him again, Miroku obviously felt dejected. There was a strange awkwardness in the the air.

"C'mon Kagome!" grumbled Inuyasha, as impatient as ever, still fuming about Sango going off on her own and having to worry about her. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku, she felt there was definitely something wrong.

"I'm going to ride with Sango-chan." stated Kagome, as she pet Kirara; who had once again transformed into her full demon form. Miroku grimaced, he probably wanted to ride with Sango himself and wrap his arms around her, but nodded and backed off when Kagome gave him a look that seemed to say 'this is for your own good'. Shippou jumped up on Inuyasha's back. The Hanyou did not seem too pleased with the arrangements either, but he did not want to do another face plant if he made Kagome angry.

Sango climbed on Kirara's back, reaching out her hand to help Kagome up. Kagome sat behind Sango, smiling at Inuyasha just to reassure him that everything was all right, even though she did not really feel like it was. Being gullible and easily pleased as always, he ran off towards Kaede's village, Miroku followed just behind. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's waist as Kirara took off into the sky. Sango shuttered at bit, thinking of the lecherous monk doing the same. It was different with Kagome, she was Sango's best friend, and she trusted her more than she trusted anyone else. She did not have to worry about Kagome touching her in strange places; it was just Kagome's gentle grasp around her waist. She almost seemed to enjoy it better when Kagome rode with her.

"Sango-chan, what is on your mind?" asked Kagome abruptly. Sango shook her head quickly; she could not say that she had just been thinking of how nice it felt to have Kagome there instead of the monk.

"Nothing, Kagome-sama. Is that why you chose to ride with me?" replied Sango almost too nonchalantly.

"N-no, Inuyasha is getting on my nerves anyway." Sango rolled her eyes, but Kagome did not see. "I just noticed there was some tension between you and Miroku."

"Oh, Houshi-sama…no, there is nothing wrong." Sango said, though her voice deceived her, trying to cover it up she continued. "I love him, I'm certain I do, so there is nothing that could be wrong between us."

Kagome sighed, "Ok, if you say so. If you change your mind, you can always talk to me." Kagome's grasp seemed to tighten around Sango's waist; both arms reached around and hugged her. Sango was immediately nervous that perhaps Kirara was going too fast and that Kagome felt unsafe. She never wanted Kagome to feel unsafe with her, so she slowed Kirara down and put her right hand on Kagome's to comfort her. Suddenly she felt Kagome's head rest on her back, between her shoulder blades. All her muscles tightened as she felt the warmth of Kagome's cheek through her clothing. One of Kagome's hands, which was formerly holding the other, was reaching again. Sango felt Kagome's fingers entwine with her own. Houshi-sama once tried to hold Sango's hand like this, and caress her bottom at the same time, Sango frowned. Kagome's hand seemed to fit nicer, it was warm and soft, not sweaty and callused like the monks. Kagome nuzzled Sango's back and the demon-huntress felt shivers run down her spine.

"K-Kagome-sama..?" Sango breathed, unsure of how to react. Kirara seemed to sense the unease in Sango's voice and slow down even more.

"I'm sorry Sango-chan," Kagome whispered, though she made no effort to move, "It's just more comfortable this way." Kagome took in Sango's scent, which was a sweet aroma like flowers and water. It reminded her of a meadow stream. She sighed again, this time with contentment, "Are you uncomfortable, Sango-chan?" Her breath reached the back of the demon-exterminators neck. Sango, breathing quickly now, merely shook her head and remained silent, and kept the rest of her body still. If Kagome noticed her breathing, she did not say anything. "..Good." replied Kagome tiredly, snuggling against Sango again. She dosed off shortly after.

Finally, the two girls reached the village, Kirara landed in the center gently, as not to wake the sleeping Miko. Sango was not sure what to do, could she wake Kagome or should she carefully carry her to Kaede's and let her rest? Luckily, Kagome stirred behind her, blinking her eyes and yawning a bit. She released Sango from her hug and Sango felt a strange chill, the warmth was gone and she wanted it back. Kagome stretched and smiled at Sango tiredly. "I'm sorry I fell asleep Sango-chan, I couldn't help it. I feel so safe and comfortable when I'm with you." The chill was gone, Sango was filled with that wonderful warmness once more and she grinned back at Kagome.

"It's no problem Kagome-sama, no trouble at all." She replied, realizing that she did not mind it one bit. Sango could tell that Kagome was still drowsy; she decided to get off Kirara first and then help Kagome. She leapt off Kirara and turned to help Kagome down when the younger raven-haired girl fell into her arms. For a moment, Sango just held her and they looked at each other.

Kagome started laughing, "Oh, I'm so clumsy!" she exclaimed as Sango set her down. Sango laughed too, but did not say anything. Suddenly it felt like her mind was going to dissolve or explode; she was not sure which though. What was this warmth? Why did holding Kagome feel so right? Kirara transformed and leapt up on Sango's shoulder, nuzzling her master's cheek, bringing her back to reality. Kagome and Sango began to walk towards Kaede's. On the way there, they heard strong laughter coming from one of the homes. It was Miroku's voice; he was speaking to one of the village girls. Kagome looked at Sango, who seemed to be ignoring it, but her face was red. "I'm sure he's just exorcising a demon" Kagome murmured.

"I don't care about that. He's always making passes at village girls." Sango stated, though she was obviously angry.

Kagome stopped walking about twenty feet away from Kaede's home. Sango whirled around to see what had stopped her. Kagome was looking directly at her.

"Sango.." Kagome whispered. She hadn't followed the word with '-chan' and the tone of her voice literally made Sango's heart stop beating.

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" Sango managed to choke out. There was silence for what seemed like ages, but in reality, it was only a few seconds.

"…..Thank you," Kagome said, "for being such a kind and dear friend to me. I really appreciate it. I just hope you know you can tell me anything."

"It's my pleasure Kagome-sama, and you know I'd do anything for you, no questions asked." Sango replied, grinning like a fool. She was suddenly so nervous. She had faced thousands of demons, but never once felt so nervous in her life. Kagome was not looking at her, she was looking at her feet. Sango wondered if maybe she was feeling ill or something of the sort. "Do you need help getting to the house?" Sango asked.

"No I-, well…Sango, I-" she began.

"YOU BITCHES! THERE YOU ARE!" cried a voice from Kaede's door. Inuyasha stalked out of the house to Kagome's side. "What took you so fuckin' long?" Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air, "Say Kagome, you smell funny. What's with you?" He asked embarrassingly. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, and he knew what was coming. "No- Kagome I-!"

"Osuwari!" yelled Kagome, "Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!" Inuyasha laid in a crevasse his own body made in the ground. He would not move for a bit. With that, Kagome grabbed Sango's hand. "C'mon Sango, let's get some dinner and leave that JERK to fend for himself!" Sango's whole body tightened up again, but she let Kagome lead her into the house. Sango couldn't help but pity the Hanyou, but strangely she was relieved to be leaving Inuyasha outside.

* * *

Well, that's all for right now. I've begun to write the next part, but I'm not sure I like where it started going so I'm still working on it. This is my first FanFic, comments are appreciated.


	2. Altering Emotions

Hey Again! So..this is chapter 2. Please enjoy. Comments are appreciated.

* * *

That night they all sat around a fire, Kaede had given them stew to eat and everyone was full, except for Shippou and Inuyasha, who were rummaging for snacks in one of Kagome's bags. Miroku sat close to Sango, he was talking to her in a hushed voice, they seemed to be talking about something important. Kagome looked at Sango, Miroku was touching her hand as he spoke and she could see redness in the demon-exterminators cheeks. Kagome sighed and leaned against Inuyasha. A moment before, Inuyasha had been scarfing down a candy bar, but now he was quiet, looking at the other couple as well.

"What's with you Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha, "Why are you always looking at Miroku and Sango with resentment in your eyes?" At the mention of her name, Sango looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome quickly looked away, nuzzling her head into Inuyasha's arm. For a moment, Inuyasha was certain he saw flames in Sango's eyes, but that may have just been the fire. Sango returned her attention to the monk.

"It's nothing." Replied Kagome wearily, "I'm just wondering what those two are whispering about all the time. And I don't like how he's always talking to other girls. Sango is a beautiful and amazing women, she deserves better." Being Sango's best friend, maybe the Miko was jealous that she seemed to trust Miroku more than her these days. It made her angry that the two were always so very close. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just put his arm around the Miko's shoulder and pulled her close.

"So, Sango-sama.." said Miroku, touching her hand and covering it with his own, "will you bare me many sons?" Sango's face went completely red. "I mean after we're married." He corrected quickly.

"..I suppose so, Houshi-sama." She said quietly, "when we are married. But you must promise not to go after other women." She leaned on Miroku, who grimaced at the last comment. His despondency was short lived; he had a beautiful woman at his side after all. He began reaching around to caress her bottom. There was a loud thumping sound, Kagome and Inuyasha both looked to see Miroku sprawled on the ground and Sango walking off with Hiraikotsu.

The Miko got up, "Tend to Miroku-sama, Inuyasha. I think he's bleeding..a lot." She said as she ran after Sango. Shippou was sitting on Miroku's chest, already putting a band-aid over his nose, which wasn't even injured, but it's the thought that counts.

Inuyasha looked at the monk, "Fool.." he and Shippou both muttered.

Kagome finally caught up to Sango, grabbing her arm to stop her. Sango didn't look at her, she was breathing angrily, "That stupid monk…the lecherous devil." She grumbled. Tears welled in her eyes, "I hate him." Kagome looked at her friend, but didn't have the words to respond. Sango couldn't hate Miroku, she loved him. He was just too adamant in his passes and perversions. If he had it his way, would he make a child with Sango and leave without marrying her? Kagome frowned, that sort of action didn't seem below him. Maybe Sango realized that too. Kagome approached Sango from behind, hugging her gently, one arm over her shoulder and across her chest, as the other reached around her waist. Her face was there again, against Sango's back. Sango didn't tense this time, she just let Kagome hold her. The two breathed the same, but remained silent. A million thoughts rushed though Sango's mind..did she even care about Houshi-sama's perversion? Or was it something else that frustrated her? What was she feeling now..for Kagome? She touched Kagome's arm and knew she liked feeling it there. She had the strangest sensation at that moment, to kiss Kagome's hand. No, that wasn't right. Kagome was her best friend, merely comforting her..nothing more.

"Kagome-sama...thank you. The fact that you care so much is very dear to me." Sango said.

"Of course Sango-chan." Replied Kagome, she nuzzled her again before letting go. Sango, now much calmer, turned and faced the Miko. Kagome smiled, "Miroku-sama is merely being a man, he doesn't mean to upset you. He does love you, you know." Saying those words left a sour taste in Kagome's mouth, why did she bother defending him?

"Inuyasha doesn't act like that.." whispered Sango.

"Inuyasha is still hung up on Kikyou, he would probably do those things to her." Scoffed Kagome.

"You don't really believe that, do you!?" exclaimed Sango "Inuyasha loves you!"

"No, he loves Kikyou through me." replied Kagome, it stung to admit it aloud, but not as much as she thought it would. Kagome was always getting angry with Inuyasha for running after Kikyou every time he caught her scent…but suddenly she realized she didn't really care. She was just looking for reasons to fight with Inuyasha, but why? "He doesn't love me." It did not hurt to say at all, but Sango heard Kagome's voice catch. She did not know it wasn't out of sorrow, but more from surprise, and could not help but pull the younger girl into her arms.

"I think you're wrong…I've seen how he looks at you." Sango said, holding the Miko. She stepped back and lifted Kagome's head in her hands so she could see her eyes. "He does love you." For a moment, Sango wondered why she was trying so hard to convince her it was true. She wanted to say something else, she wanted to forget about the men for just a little while, hell, maybe completely. She wondered if suddenly, she was looking at Kagome the way Inuyasha did.

"And I've seen how Miroku looks at you..." Kagome murmured as she put her hand over Sango's, nestling her cheek in her palm. "So we should both just stop this."

"Stop what?" asked Sango, still looking at Kagome with such intensity it made the Miko's legs weak. They were so close, too close. Kagome could feel Sango's breath on her lips.

"This…" Kagome breathed, gazing at Sango. She wanted to kiss her, she realized right then that she had always wanted to kiss her. But Sango was her best friend, she would never feel the same way. Suddenly she began to cry and collapsed into Sango's arms again.

"Kagome-sama? Kagome! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" she frantically asked as she caught the sobbing girl. Kagome mumbled something between sobs that Sango could not understand. "What?" she inquired.

"I'm in l-love with s-someone who will n-never be able to love me b-back." Kagome cried, she was hyperventilating now. It hurt Sango to see her dear friend like this, she wrongly assumed it was over that idiot Hanyou. Holding her, Sango understood exactly how Kagome felt too be in love with someone she could never have. The demon-exterminator sat on the ground, gently pulling the younger girl with her. Kagome put her head in Sango's lap, still crying as Sango ran her fingers through her raven hair in an effort to console her. They stayed like that for almost an hour, until Kagome drifted to sleep.

Sango smiled down at her, "I'd never make you feel this way, Kagome." She continued to play with her hair, but found her hand wandering to her cheek. She caressed her fair skin gently. Kagome mumbled something in her sleep and grinned, '_at least she's having a good dream'_ thought Sango. The Miko really was beautiful, one of the loveliest girls Sango had ever seen. Sango's fingers brushed over Kagome's lips, and without thinking, she leaned down and kissed her lightly. It was a gentle kiss, only lasting a moment, a perfect moment. However, the moment was shattered when suddenly; she heard rustling in the distance.

* * *

Sorry for the cop-out ending to this chapter, originally it continued but I felt like perhaps the chapter was too long. I'll update again soon! :] I hope you guys are liking it thus far?


	3. Restraint & Reveries

Chapter 3! I'm kind of proud that I've written so much in only a few hours..each chapter seems to get shorter though, I hope I'm not getting lazy. Uhm, nevertheless... Enjoy! & don't forget to review.

* * *

"Sango?" asked a voice from the brush, "Kagome-sama?" Sango's head shot up, she nearly jumped, but restrained herself as not to wake Kagome. There was a crackling in the brush; Sango almost stopped breathing, until Miroku emerged. "There you are Sango, why haven't you come back to the fire?" Sango motioned to the sleeping Kagome as if to say '_quiet, you'll wake her_' Miroku hushed his voice, "Are you just going to stay out here all night?" Sango shrugged, Miroku rolled his eyes. "Are you still angry with me? Sango, I do not mean to do those things, I just do. You know I respect you."

"I know, I know, now quiet down, I'm not mad at you, I don't care. I heard you with that girl in the village today and I realized I don't care what you do." Sango responded.

"Is that so? You're not jealous? I'm hurt." Replied Miroku chuckled, though there was a stale truth in his words. Something in him wanted every woman he encountered to be jealous if he spoke to another, but this feeling was particularly strong with Sango. Kagome stirred and moaned in her sleep, her hand was clutching Sango's skirt.

"I can't talk about this now…" said Sango, brushing some hair out of the sleeping Miko's face. Miroku didn't say anything else, he just nodded and left, frustrated with his discovery. Why wasn't Sango more jealous? Sango worried for a moment if she had truly hurt him. She decided she had to go back to the fire and explain, it was getting colder and Kagome would surely be uncomfortable anyway. Gently, Sango picked Kagome up, finding she was extremely light. In her sleep she wrapped her arms around Sango's neck and snuggled close to her. Sango blushed; a bright crimson color filled her cheeks. She carried the Miko all the way back to the fire, finding that Miroku had retired somewhere else for the night and that Shippou had snuggled up against Kirara and fallen asleep. Inuyasha sat with Tetsusaiga on his shoulder, his eyes were closed but his ears were alert. Sango knew he was awake.

"Why are you carrying Kagome?" muttered Inuyasha, opening one eye to look at the demon slayer as she set Kagome in her sleeping bag.

"She fell asleep…" replied Sango, there was an edge to her voice because she wondered if she should mention the young girl had cried over him until she was so exhausted she couldn't stay awake. Sango almost felt possessive of Kagome for a moment, but Inuyasha didn't seem bothered, he simply watched Sango sit beside Kirara and Shippou, shrugged, and closed his eyes again.

"Will you be sleeping tonight, Sango? You should, we have a lot of Jewel shards left to find." Inuyasha said, himself drifting off to sleep.

"I will, I thought about searching for Houshi-sama first." Sango responded, looking at the sky.

"I shouldn't tell you this…but I think that monk returned to the village for the night." Inuyasha murmured. It didn't sting Sango like it should have, and Inuyasha sensed it. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep, you should too. Don't worry about Miroku tonight."

Sango shrugged and got up, "I'll be back. I just want to be alone for a little bit." With that, Sango rose to her feet and walked away from the fire to a darker area of the hill. She laid down in the grass and looked at the stars. Miroku seemed to have gotten some sort of hint from her, she wondered if she should feel jealous or guilty that he went to find different lodgings for the night. This morning she had been so certain she loved him. Now she was positive she did not. She remembered kissing Kagome, she brought her fingers to her lips and frowned. How could she take advantage of a sleeping friend like that? It was a nice memory though, she pondered on how much better it would be to have Kagome return her kiss. It was a wonderful reverie. A twinge of worry struck Sango and she wondered, could she love Kagome? No, it's not natural. These emotions had to be a result of her confusion towards Houshi-sama. She stared up at the stars for another couple of minutes before the night began to chill her. She got up and returned to her fire, finding her sleeping bag beside Kirara.

Sango sat and looked at the fire for a moment, and then over to Kagome. She looked so sweet, the innocent Miko. Without much thought Sango got up and dragged her sleeping bag next to the girl. She smiled at Kagome, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "Inu..yasha" mumbled the girl in her sleep, as rolled on her side, away from Sango. Sango just stared down at her for a moment before falling back on the sleeping bag. Her heart felt as if it were breaking, despite that she knew it was the correct name for the girl to be saying in her sleep. It was normal, not at all like Sango's sinful desires. Even though she was well aware of all this, it didn't make hearing Kagome call out for the Hanyou as she slumbered any less painful.

Sango frowned; she got in her sleeping bag quietly and looked at the stars a long time. Tomorrow she would have to distance herself from Kagome; it was for the best. The two could remain friends but Sango would not allow herself to be in love with another women. She shivered; Kagome would never feel the same anyway. However, for the night she would lie beside the younger girl and pretend. She wanted to reach over and hold her, but Sango restrained herself. She rolled on her side and looked a Kagome, who had also turned over at some time during Sango's reasoning. She smiled and touched her forehead to the other girls and laid there for a moment. It was a nice feeling until she remembered that Kagome was dreaming of Inuyasha, and that tomorrow was going to be a very hard day, even harder if she kept allowing herself to think about Kagome in such ways. She rolled away from Kagome, frowning and cursing the stars she had sought solace in only moments before.

Eventually, even with her toiling heart, Sango succumbed to sleep. Next to her, In her own slumber, a large smile crossed Kagome's face, "Sango…" she cooed softly, but the Demon exterminator did not hear her name.

On the other side of the fire, the Hanyou's ear twitched.

* * *

Well then, this is all I've got written for my preview. I don't even know where the plot will go next, it will be an adventure for both of us, needless to say I am excited! I will continue writing later, because I'm totally stuck in my house. haha. Do you guys like it so far? Comments & Reviews are very much appreciated! PS* If you're curious to know more about myself, check out my profile! :)

Update! Tomorrow; Sunday - June 28th, 2009, I will post Chapter 4! It's a good one. ;)


	4. Dreams & Dismay

Here's chapter 4! Please review and whatnot! :) It's 3:08 AM. ahaha, I should be a normal person and go to sleep. But I probably won't. Maybe I'll keep writing? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Kagome woke up, launching herself wildly from her sleeping bag. '_What the heck was that?!'_ she thought, remembering her vivid dream. She pawed at her messy morning hair and tried to calm herself down. However, part of her was begging to go back to sleep, to continue the dream. Miroku was back, sitting by the remnants of the fire, poking at it in the early morning light. He laughed at Kagome's confused and distraught expression. "Bad dream? Or maybe, a really good one?" he mused, chuckling a bit.

"I'm fine," replied Kagome, adjusting her shirt and skirt. She hadn't changed last night, how did she even get to bed? She noticed Sango's sleeping bag beside her and nearly screamed with surprise. She covered her mouth quickly and felt her face redden as images of her dream surfaced within her mind. She remembered visions of Inuyasha running off after Kikyou, and Sango being there to comfort her. She allowed herself to finally fall into Sango's arms, into her bed. She dreamt of kissing her, her lips, her neck, her stomach. The two girls moved together, the exterminator caressed Kagome's bare body, she had left no inch of her untouched. The two girls became one in a fiery ardor. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the sleeping bag beside her, and although it was empty, she felt her cheeks get hotter until her entire face was burning. Thankfully, Sango was nowhere in sight, Kagome wouldn't even know what to say. What had happened last night? Was her dream true? No. It couldn't be. Kagome touched her own lips and wondered.

Miroku laughed again, "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yes, I'm just wondering how I got here…" she replied.

"Sango carried you…" grumbled a sober voice from a sleepy hanyou. Kagome had not even noticed him there, next to Miroku. Inuyasha opened his eyes, "She put you in your sleeping bag last night because you fell asleep in the woods."

"Yes, I saw you sleeping with your head in Sango-sama's lap." Miroku grinned.

"Oh, so it was just a dream…" said Kagome, relieved and disappointed at the same time. She thought of Sango, her peaceful expression last night, the way she held Kagome. '_Miroku, I hope you know what a lucky man you are._' thought Kagome. She smiled, allowing her mind to wander with thoughts of Sango, until Miroku cleared his throat. The Miko glanced at him, but he was not looking at her, he was gazing at Sango's empty sleeping bag. His eyes were very sad for a short time; he adjusted his robes and poked the fire again, trying to get it to light so breakfast could be prepared. Kagome got up and grabbed her bag, then rushed off to a nearby stream to clean up before Sango could return and see what a mess she was.

As she reached the stream, she heard splashing by the banks. At first, she feared it would be some sort of demon or wild creature; she hid in a bush and peered over. Evidently, it was Sango, wading waist deep into the water. Kagome saw her bathing many times before, but she never reacted this way. Images of the dream she had rushed into her mind again and she yearned for Sango. She wanted her to turn around so she could see all of her beauty, but she blushed just looking at her bare back with her russet hair draped elegantly over her shoulder. She saw the scar on Sango's back, the one she had received from her brother the day Naraku forced him to kill her father and the other Taijiya, and to turn on her. Kagome's heart went out to Sango; she could never imagine having to fight her own brother, Sota. She wanted to run and embrace Sango, to tell her she did not have to suffer on her own anymore. Mostly she just wanted to get close to her, to touch her. She sighed...loudly.

"WHO'S THERE!?" shouted Sango, ducking under the water and hiding her body. Kagome panicked, what would Sango do if she knew that Kagome was watching her? She would probably be disgusted; she'd never look at her the same way again, or even talk to her at that. "Miroku if that is you, I'm going to slay you!" Sango yelled. Kagome wanted to run, but she knew she could not escape without the beautiful Taijiya chasing her down. She tried to back up further into the brush, perhaps she could hide somewhere, and perhaps she could get away before Sango was able to dress. Surely, she would not pursue anyone in the nude, although Kagome could not help but wish a little bit. She shook her head, of all the things to think of at a moment like this! Kagome turned around, ready to dash away, but she slipped on a patch of mud and ended up tumbling, heels overhead, straight out of the brush and in front of Sango. There was a gasp from Sango, a groan from Kagome, and then silence. The two girls just looked at each other; Kagome was lying on her back, staring upside down at Sango, who was almost entirely under water except for her head. Kagome could make out the demon exterminators expression perfectly, her eyes were wide, her jaw was slack, and her cheeks were as red as ever. She was simply shocked by the Miko's presence. "K-Kagome-sama?" Sango finally said, surprised, embarrassed, and entirely uncertain of how to react seeing as she had just been wishing that she could see Kagome.

"G-Good morning, Sango-chan." Kagome stammered, still lying on her back.

"Kagome-sama." Responded Sango, seeming startled by the greeting, "G-good morning." she nodded awkwardly, still covering herself and trying to figure out what to do. She had to get away from Kagome; this was exactly the type of situation she promised herself she was going to avoid. Kagome noticed that the Taijiya was avoiding all eye contact with her; she wouldn't even look at her. She feared that Sango realized that Kagome had been watching her bathe.

"I, I'm sorry to be intruding Sango-chan, I just wanted to…uhm, get away from the boys and… freshen up!" Kagome finally blurted out, obviously searching for any explanation.

Sango nodded again, staring down at the water, "It's…no intrusion Kagome-sama, I was about to leave anyway."

"No!" exclaimed Kagome, almost too quickly and desperately. Both girls were startled at her outburst. Kagome scrabbled to cover it up, "I mean, you can stay, it's no big deal." Sango finally looked up at Kagome and briefly, she was almost certain that the Miko was blushing. She wanted to stay, but she could not, she had promised herself she would create a distance between them. Now that she was aware of her feelings for Kagome, bathing with her would be entirely inappropriate. She frowned and focused on the ripples in the water around her for a minute or two. By the time she looked up, Kagome was no longer there. Sango stood up and looked around frantically, had her silence upset the Miko? For fear of hurting her feelings, Sango was just about to call out the younger girls name when she felt a hand on her back and she froze. Wet fingers ran down her spine, tracing it, but they stopped where her scar was. "Does it still hurt?" whispered Kagome, who had somehow undressed and snuck up on Sango when she was busy in thought.

Sango couldn't find her voice, she couldn't even think. What was happening? "No..." she finally choked out, though it nearly wasn't loud enough for Kagome to hear. She shivered as Kagome touched it gently.

"I'm sorry…" murmured Kagome, resting her forehead on Sango's back, and letting her entire hand lay flat against the scar. Her hand was too warm on Sango's back, almost searing; it tormented her with unwelcomed thoughts. "I know you're suffering and I'm sorry." Sango couldn't respond again, her heart quivered. "I want to be there for you." There was a subtext to her words, but Sango was too shocked to notice. Sango started thinking a mile a minute, all the things she could say, the things she wanted to do with Kagome. She wanted to spin around and take Kagome in her arms, kiss her passionately, and make her need Sango's touch. Her whole body burned for Kagome. Her jaw clenched, her muscles strained, and her hands tensed as Kagome breathed against her back again, right on her wound. Then there was another feeling against her back, a warm, soft feeling. Part of Sango was almost convinced it was a kiss, that Kagome had kissed her scar. Her entire body tingled; she couldn't stand it a moment longer.

She stepped away from Kagome.

One step, and then three, and then seven and twelve, until she was on the bank of the stream, retrieving her clothing and walking away. "Sango-chan?" gasped Kagome; there was a distressed sound in her voice, a begging, a need. Sango was already entirely dressed and walking towards the camp, her mind was reeling. Leaving Kagome there was truly one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama, I can't accept such an offer from you, I need to go." mumbled Sango. Kagome remained in the water, alone and feeling entirely rejected, though it was her own fault. What had possessed her to kiss Sango's back? Sango must have known that Kagome was peering at her through the brush; she must have been angry and disgusted. Did Sango believe that Kagome was just as lecherous at the foolish Monk? Before she realized it, the Miko felt a tear rolling down her check; she had ruined everything. She had lost Sango.

Sango rushed through the woods, adjusting her outfit because she had dressed so quickly to escape Kagome's taunting touch. What was Kagome thinking? She had touched Sango in such a bizarre and extraordinary way, different than a friend would touch another friend. Had she kissed her, or did she imagine it? Sango cursed, she was thinking too much into it. Of course Kagome wasn't like that, it was impossible. Of course, she had never touched Sango like that before…however, she had been acting strangely lately, maybe she was sick? There had to be a reasonable explanation! Sango could still feel Kagome's fingers on her spine, her hand touch the scar delicately, lovingly. How curious, how irritating, how wonderful it all was. It was beautiful and terrible all at once, she didn't know what was real and what she had imagined. Sango's mind kept wandering back to the image of the Miko standing alone in the water, reaching after her. Several times, she stopped and very nearly darted back to Kagome, but she did not. What was she even reaching for? What did Kagome want from Sango? She had Inuyasha, and Sango was all too aware of the love between them. Naturally, they bickered from time to time, but the way they regarded each other, kept one another strong, and constantly came to rescue of the other made their love particularly apparent. Had Kagome become aware of Sango's feelings, was she teasing her now? No, she'd never do something so cruel. Sango swore again. She did the right thing, leaving Kagome before the Taijiya allowed herself to act on yearnings she would surely regret.

Back at the stream's edge, Kagome was sitting on a rock, still too confused and upset to retrieve her clothing. She hugged her knees close and tucked her head into them, hating herself for making such a bold mistake. Inuyasha emerged from the forest with a confused and angry expression. "What are you doing Kagome?!" he bellowed, "We have shards to find! Why are you lazing about all exposed? And where the hell's Sango!?" Not being very bright, he did not take the courtesy to avert his gaze. Kagome did not scream or jump back into the water as she normally would. She barely even moved, although the mention of the demon exterminators name felt like a stab to her chest. Realizing something was wrong, Inuyasha's tone changed from anger to concern, "Kagome?" he hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should approach her when she was unclothed. The Miko sniffled and it was all Inuyasha needed to go to her side instantly, covering her with his robe and pulling her into his lap, against his chest. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to upset you." Kagome did not speak, she just shook her head and nestled her face into his chest, whimpering quietly. The Taijiya surely hated her. Normally she could at least take comfort in the fact that she had Inuyasha to soothe her, but she didn't want him now, she wanted Sango. She needed Sango.

* * *

Angst Angst Angst Angst Angst, sexual situations, Drama Drama, Angst. right? Haha, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. Oh well. I like it. I think it's funny that all of this is happening in the span of like.. 16 hours, yah know? It's only the morning after Sango fought the demon on her own afterall. Anyway, this is another one of those chapters I cut short, so I'm ahead of schedule for the next one! That means it could be up here by Sunday afternoon! I'm not making any promises, I do have a life..and I have to paint my basement for my pops. We'll see. Reviews? :)

Oh yea, the next update is gonna be really action packed! I hope you like it.


	5. Severance & Strength

I worked all morning on this one! It's action-y rather than romantic, but there's some really good stuff. Please enjoy & REVIEW! I need to know if you guys like this, feedback is good if you want me to keep writing, haha. Also, check out my profile for the Status of NEW CHAPTERS. I'll post my progress and the Date/Time I intend to publish the New Chapter. :D

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back at the camp about an hour after Sango left Kagome in the stream. However, Sango was once again nowhere to be found. Miroku and Shippou were sitting in the nearly empty campsite, alone, waiting for everyone to return. Inuyasha asked Miroku if he'd seen the demon exterminator. Miroku stated that Sango came back to the camp, packed her items, and took off on Kirara. Seeing the bruise developing over his right eye, Inuyasha could tell there was more to the story, and Shippou explained, "She was real upset, she didn't even say anything to me. Miroku tried to stop her, she told him not to touch her, and when he did she backhanded him."

"You didn't even try anything perverted?" said Inuyasha, quite curious. Miroku merely shrugged.

"Anyway, Inuyasha, last night I went into town and I was talking to some villagers. There are rumors of concentrated demon activity north of here, we should go, it might be Naraku." Miroku said.

"Finally, we need to head out as soon as possible." replied Inuyasha, "I'm not letting him get away again." Kagome wasn't speaking much, at the banks she had barely managed to find her clothing and thank Inuyasha for his kindness. The Hanyou remained extremely confused about what happened at the stream, but he didn't want to press the matter. He wanted to avoid upsetting Kagome again, and they'd already lost the entire morning. They had to get going again. "I'm going to find Sango, we don't have time to waste waiting for her." He growled.

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome, grabbing the sleeve of his robe without looking at him. "Don't, she can catch up with us when she wants to." She knelt down and began rolling up her sleeping bag, glancing at the empty spot beside it. Miroku touched Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I was just zoning out." she tried to laugh to ease the heaviness in the air, but the sorrow in her eyes, the red rings that surround them betrayed her.

"Zoning out?" questioned Miroku, but Kagome was up and moving towards Inuyasha, she didn't explain the modern phrase. Miroku scratched his head. Kagome climbed up on the Hanyou's back, hugging him around the neck. Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's back as well, clinging tightly. He had also sensed Kagome's unease and wanted to cheer her up. He cuddled close to her. Inuyasha started running and Miroku trailed after him, heading north.

Miles away, Sango stroked Kirara, who mewed in response. She sat against a tree, surely by now Kagome had returned to the camp and realized she left. Sango wasn't quite sure what she was doing. She did not intend to leave the group, but she couldn't bear to be alone with Kagome anymore. She also couldn't watch her cuddle up with Inuyasha. Miroku was her only chance, she had to force herself to fall in love with him. Sango was pulled away from her reflections when she heard screaming in the distance. Sango stood and walked out of the shade of the tree. She saw a young girl running clumsily towards her. Chasing her was a horde of wolves. The girl's eyes were streaming with tears, her entire body was scratched and bruised, she stumbled and fell in front of the pack. Sango leapt into action, throwing Hiraikotsu at the demons. It hit the ground in front of them and caused them to jump back. "Kirara!" yelled Sango, "Get the girl!" Kirara sprung forward and caught the girl's kimono in her teeth, carrying her away swiftly as Sango dashed in to grab Hiraikotsu. She swung Hiraikotsu around, the wolves dodged and stayed back. They eyed Sango cautiously, growling but not moving forward. The center of the packed parted and a figure emerged. He was tall, muscular. His hair was short, scruffy, and auburn. What struck Sango the most were his eyes, they were filled with a malevolent burning intensity.

He smirked, revealing his fangs. "Drop the girl." His voice was deep; a troubling confidence lingered over his tongue. At the sound of his voice, the young girl whimpered and clutched Kirara's fur. Sango did not look away from the demon. He circled around her, checking for a hole in her defensive position. He shook his head. "You certainly are lovely, for a Taijaya…" he leered.

"And you're just as repulsive as any of the foul, feeble demons I have slain." replied Sango. The demon growled, he was obviously vain about his appearance and she had hit a sore spot.

"Well," he chuckled, trying not to let her comment affect his pride, "I'm just hoping you taste as good as you look." He charged at Sango, snarling as he raised his claws to strike. Sango lifted Hiraikotsu to block him just in time, and the wolves howled as their master dug his claws into the weapon and pushed her back. He laughed, "Quick, aren't you?" Sango frowned, this demon was stronger than any wolf demon she'd come across before. He was as fast as Kouga, and even stronger. He must have been using jewel shards to maximize his strength.

Sango glowered at him. "What do you want from the girl?" she challenged.

The demon stood straight up, out of his crouched aggressive pose, and laughed. He glared at the girl, "She has something I want…If you hand her over, perhaps I won't tear you apart."

"No way in hell!" she yelled, hurling Hiraikotsu at the demon. He jumped and evaded the weapon, then proceeded to lunge at Sango. She wasn't fast enough, his right claw tore at her side as he dashed past her. Sango wanted to cry out but refused the fiend that satisfaction; she clutched at her side and winced in pain. Hiraikotsu had landed 10 ft away.

The Demon cackled, landing a few feet away, licking the blood from his claws. "Mmmm..sweet." he taunted, preparing to attack again.

Sango unsheathed her Katana, "Fine then! C'mon!" she yelled. She had to protect the girl. She glanced at her, hiding behind Kirara with a horrified expression. Her long black hair and innocent brown eyes, she swore that she looked just like Kagome…_Kagome. _She glared at the demon again; he was coming towards her with a maniacal grin on his face. Sango ducked just as he charged at her, holding the Katana above her head slashing his face and chest while he flew over her.

The demon hissed as he landed, "You whore! How dare you!" He was not playing anymore. Rage filled his already terrifying eyes; he flung himself at her, no longer holding back his strength. He threw her against the ground, Kirara growled and flew at him but he hit her with one blow and she smashed against a tree. He stood above Sango, snarling. She struggled weakly, but managed to lift her Katana and thrust it into the Demon's side. He howled in pain, and stepped back. She turned on her stomach and tried to crawl away but a second later his foot was hammering against her back and crushing her against the ground. He pulled the sword out of his side and flung it away. "Bitch…" he sneered, flipping her over to see him, the blood from the gash on his face dripped down his cheek and neck. "I'll disembowel you and strangle you with your own innards." Sango could not move anymore, but she managed to turn her head away from the demon and look at the young girl she had tried to protect. She wanted to tell her to run, to get away before he remembered her presence, but she appeared too stunned to move. "Look at me as I slaughter you!" yelled the Demon, grabbing the Taijiya's face and forcing her to look into his eyes before hitting her with such force her ears began to ring. Sango only had one chance left; with the last of her strength, she swung her fist at the demon, out of her wrist burst a hidden blade. It slashed his neck, causing blood to spurt out all over her. He gargled, choked, and fell backwards, grasping at his throat in a futile effort to close the wound. Sango dropped her arm; surely, now the wolves would attack her, after all she had killed their leader. She merely had to wait. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone running towards her but could not even turn her head to see who it was. What were they yelling? She could not hear anything but a muffled voice lingering above the buzzing in her head. Before she lost consciousness, all she saw was darkness spilling over her, not unlike raven-black hair.

* * *

oh lord, blood bath. This was fun to write, difficult too because it was my first time trying to write a fight sequence. Uhm, I'm starting chapter 6 tonight when I get home. don't forget to check my profile for the expected posting time. Review? Please&thankyou. :)


	6. Mind Over Heart

Uhm, Chapter 6! Gosh, I never intended to write so much, but I must admit I'm having fun. READ-READ-READ-READ-READ. Reviews please!

* * *

Sango woke to the alluring scent of stew simmering over a flame. Her vision was hazy, she could not see anything but shadows and faint light. There were soft noises all around her, someone sniffling, another shifting their weight where they stood, "Is she awake?" one voice whispered.

"I'm not sure…" murmured another. She tried to move, but she felt a terrible stabbing sensation in her side, the pain filled her entire body. She blacked out again.

Hours later, she stirred once more, this time she made sure not to move. She allowed her eyes to adjust, taking in the space around her. It was nighttime, a dim glow from a fire burnt in one corner of the room. There were no noises, no voices whispering the darkness. Sango groaned as pain surged through her body yet again. Her head was throbbing and there was an unusual heaviness on her left side, but it was nothing compared to the excruciating pain under her ribcage on the right. She finally recalled her battle with the revolting wolf demon; how he had slashed open her skin, and how she had lacerated his neck. She winced as she tried to get a better look at her surroundings. Someone entered the room.

"Ah, you're awake," said the figure in a hushed tone, "we've been worried about you." Miroku stepped into the light. Sango hadn't found her voice yet, she just looked at him. So, they had found her, meaning Kagome must be somewhere nearby. As if he read her mind, the monk motioned to something Sango had not noticed, "She hasn't left your side in two days…" Sango remembered the heavy feeling on the left side of her torso; she managed to turn her head to where Miroku gestured. It was Kagome, lying beside her with her head nestled against her, resting on Sango's chest. Sango's heart raced. She cherished having Kagome cuddle against her, but she thought of what she had decided under the tree. Falling in love with the monk was her only chance to stay near enough to Kagome to be happy, but remain at a distance that could keep their friendship untainted.

"Houshi-sama.." she finally managed with a hoarse voice, "I need to speak to you."

"Not now." replied the monk, "rest now, talk later."

"No, it's important." Sango tried to sit up but the pain was far too strong, the sleeping Kagome was jostled into consciousness.

"Sango!? You're awake!" cried Kagome as she all but tackled the Taijiya, wrapping her arms around her neck. Sango gasped in anguish causing Kagome to realize what she did and let go of her. "Ah, I'm sorry, Sango-chan, I'm sorry!"

"It's…fine." groaned Sango, writhing in pain. Nevertheless she was touched by Kagome's reaction.

"I was just so happy to see that you are alright…I mean, aside from those terrible wounds. You're alive!" Kagome was trying to make some point and failing.

"Yes, I'm alive."Sango replied, _'..Barely'_ she thought as she considered Kagome's death hug. "Houshi-sama, help me sit up please."

"You shouldn't move yet!" exclaimed the Miko, "Your injuries will reopen and you could bleed to death!"

"I'm fine, lift me up." responded the Taijiya without looking at Kagome.

"Miroku-sama, don't." pleaded Kagome. Miroku ignored her as well, he knew all too well how stubborn Sango could be, she would find a way up on her own eventually anyway, and that would most definitely result in more damage to her abrasions. Tenderly, he put his arms under Sango and raised her up. The demon exterminator cried out in pain and then bit her lip to stop herself from screaming more as she leaned against a wall. Kagome was stunned, how could she even handle such torture? Miroku sat beside Sango to help support her and to be there in case she fell unconscious again. The Miko and the Monk both feared that her wounds had opened once more, but neither said anything. No longer covered by a blanket, Sango finally looked down at her body, realizing she was only covered by formerly white bandages now stained with blood, that were wrapped around her entire torso and right shoulder. She was in too much pain to mind now, besides she was barely exposed anyway, and it was only Miroku, her future husband...and Kagome, who had seen much more of the Taijiya's body in the hot springs.

"Kagome," Sango spoke at last, "I need some time alone, with Houshi-sama. Perhaps you could go search for Inuyasha and Shippou, tell them I am awake." Kagome's eyes widened. The last thing she wanted to do was leave, she had waited for Sango to awaken for two days. Not once, had she left her side and she would most certainly not leave her now, alone with the lecher. Recognizing the tenacity in Kagome's face, Sango reached for her hand. "Please." She requested, softly smiling at the Miko and squeezing her hand lightly. Kagome frowned; just like that, she was willing to do anything Sango asked of her. Yet, she wished Sango would ask her to stay instead of the monk. She did not know that deep within her heart, the Taijiya wished for the same thing. Feeling rather unwanted and forlorn, Kagome simply nodded, got up, and left the house. Sango watched her go and felt her weakened body imploring her to follow, but she could not. She returned her attention to Miroku, who had watched Sango stare at Kagome as she left. He was giving her a puzzled expression. "What is it, Houshi-sama?" she asked.

"It's nothing…" Miroku said hesitantly, "What did you want to discuss Sango-sama?" Sango did not say a word. "Sango?"

She paused, and then looked at the monk with a determined gaze. "I need you, Miroku." She implored, it was the first time she had ever said his name, but the words before it were the ones that truly caught the monk's attention. His face went white, his confidence was gone, he'd never actually had a beautiful women say she "needed" him. His suggestions were always rejected after all.

"You, n-need..w-what?" he stammered, "b-but you're wounds." He coughed, a nervous gesture. "I don't think it would be..wise." Sango put one finger over his lips and he stopped rambling immediately.

"I'm not saying I want to be intimate right now." She tried to laugh but it hurt too much, "But, I want to be closer to you. I need to be." Miroku sighed, perhaps breathing for the first time in minutes; he looked at the Taijiya and smiled.

"Of course, my love." He chuckled, relieved. He was not at all prepared for the situation he nearly found himself in. Sure, ever since he met the demon exterminator he had wanted to be with her. He had no problem asking a woman to lay with him, but to his own surprise, he was suddenly extremely nervous when he thought that was what Sango was offering. Now he was embarrassed, he sat next Sango and wrapped his arm around her shoulder cautiously.

She leaned on him and smiled. "Thank you." Leaning on Miroku was pleasant when he was making advances. Maybe disregarding her feelings for Kagome would be easier than she thought. She reflected on the Miko, the way she wrapped her arms around Sango's waist, her head in Sango's lap, her breath on her neck, and her hand on the scar. There was something different about Kagome's touch; Sango could not forget that sensation. She never experienced anything like the feeling she had when she kissed the sleeping Miko. She groaned and tried to focus on Miroku instead.

"Perhaps you should rest now," said Miroku, regarding Sango's hurt expression. She looked at him with dread as he tried to get up. No, she would not let him leave her now while she was still thinking of Kagome. "Lay down, Sango-sama, I'll go ge-" Before he could finish speaking she grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him down towards her. Her lips crushed against his in desperation. She searched for any reaction between them, any glimmer of desire for him. She stopped and he pulled back, "Sango-sama…" He looked at her for a moment and then leaned towards her again, pressing his mouth on hers. She tried again, pleading with herself to experience something, anything.

There was nothing. She pushed him away. He looked at her with surprise, but after seeing her confused and distraught expression, he understood. "You didn't feel anything, did you?" Sango frowned at him, hopelessness filled her eyes and spilled over her cheeks as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Houshi-sama…I can't pretend anymore. I do not love you." She cried. Her words wounded him, but seeing her so distressed troubled him more.

He hugged her close, "I can't say that it's not upsetting, Sango-sama, to know that you do not return my affections, but I have no ill feelings towards you. Please do not weep, I will be just fine. There are many women in this world." He chuckled somberly. "To be honest, I think I've known this would happen for a long time, your heart belongs to someone else." She quieted and looked at him questioningly as he laid her down, but he did not continue. "You should get some rest now." He kneeled beside her and kissed her on the forehead, then got up and walked to the entrance, where he stopped. He turned to Sango, "Kagome-sama…She is a lucky woman." With that final statement, he left the shack and walked off into the night.

* * *

Yea, so Miroku knew! Waaaay to be obvious Sango. Geez. Have you ever noticed how people who are soooo extremely in love with someone are always blissfully unaware of how extremely apparent they are? They think they have this BIG secret when in reality everyone knows. (lol, I'm actually making fun of myself right now. been there, done that.) ANYWAY. This was my LEAST favorite chapter thus far, prolly cause there was like..no SangoxKagome. It is another one of those chapters I nearly continued but decided not too. You'll just have to wait for the next one (it won't be long at all). **ACTUALLY** because you made it through this relatively boring chapter,_(I apologize, it had important plot stuff and I couldn't avoid it)_, **I'm going to reward you**** to make up for it.** I'm gonna make the next chapter **FULL of SangoXKagome GOODNESS**! GET PUMPED! I'll write all night, so I'll probably have it **posted by 3 or 4AM**, just cause I love you guys. REVIEWS.


	7. Bandages & Breathlessness

As promised! Chapter 7 - My longest chapter yet! 2,637 words of SangoxKagome goodness. Ok, it's like 4AM and I'm soooooo exhausted. I tried my best to edit this, but I'm tired so I probably missed some mistakes. So..bunches of Apologies? Anyway, Enjoy & Review!

* * *

Sango laid in the shack, alone, in shock. How had Miroku known of her feelings for Kagome? She closed her eyes and tried to remember when she might have revealed her feelings in front of him.

She didn't have time to worry about it, a second later someone else entered the room. "Sango-chan, are you awake?" Kagome's voice chimed in Sango's head and she opened her eyes quickly.

"Yes, Kagome-sama, what is it?" Sango asked, trying to veil her panic.

"Miroku-sama told me to return, he asked me to check if your injuries reopened." Kagome responded timidly. Sango tried to get up; Kagome rushed to her side and helped her. "Please, Sango-chan, don't try to move on your own!" she exclaimed, as if scolding the Taijiya.

Sango reclined against the wall, "Thank you, Kagome-sama." Despite the pain, she smiled with gratitude. Kagome was so cute when she worried like this, she frantically moved about, trying to make Sango comfortable. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and stopped her. "Please Kagome, just sit."

Kagome did just that, "I'm sorry Sango-chan, I just want to do all I can to make you healthy soon. I know you hate being bed-ridden."

"It's my own fault Kagome-sama. I let that weak mutt break my guard." replied Sango, frustrated with herself over causing trouble for everyone.

"No! The demon you fought carried three jewel shards; it's amazing that you defeated him on your own. You are very strong Sango-chan." said Kagome, "And you saved that girl, she had a jewel shard too! Because of you we have four more."

"That's good, I'm happy she is safe. And Kirara, is she alright?" asked Sango.

"Kirara is fine, she's with Shippou and Inuyasha right now. They're at the village that got attacked, hunting the remaining wolves, cleaning up, and tending to the injured and dead with Kaede. Miroku has come and gone from there over the past two days as well, he was very worried about you. He cares so dearly for you, he will make a wonderful husband." answered Kagome with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh…" whispered Sango, "Kagome-sama, I know you've been here for days, you don't need to sit in here with me."

"It's ok, I don't mind Sango-chan. You just woke up, I don't want you to be alone. And I want to take care of you." Kagome retrieved a bowl of water and a towel, she dipped the towel in the water and dabbed it on Sango's face. Sango flinched, her face was tender. "I was really worried when we found you, you were covered in blood." murmured Kagome. "I cleaned your face…but Kaede had to dress your injuries because... because I couldn't see you like that." Kagome looked down at the towel and dipped it back in the water. "But then I realized, I wanted to be able to tend to you when you were hurt, so I asked Kaede to teach me." She continued to dab the towel on Sango's face, the Taijiya saw the blood on it and wondered how terrible she looked.

"How bad is it?" Sango asked.

Kagome paused, she hadn't expected that question. "Well, it's not so bad. You have a gash above your eyebrow, it's been sewn shut. I'm just cleaning off the dried blood now. And your left eye is bruised, but…You're still beautiful, as lovely as ever." She stopped dabbing and smiled at the Taijiya. She leaned forward and kissed Sango's cheek. Neither of them understood why she made that gesture, but Sango's heart was thrashing in her chest.

"Y-You're too kind Kagome-sama." Sango would've blushed, but she was still very pale from blood loss, "You don't need to take care of me, I'm awake now, I can do it."

"No, Sango-chan," responded Kagome, putting her hand over Sango's and squeezing it. "Please don't move, let me do this. As I said before, I want to." Sango just stared at Kagome, how sweet she was, how lovely and wonderful. She felt the warmness on her cheek and wished it were on her lips instead, she had to look down.

"What's wrong, does it hurt?" queried Kagome. Sango shook her head. It was then when Kagome saw the blood seeping through Sango's white bandages. "Oh no! Your wound has opened up! I warned you!" exclaimed Kagome.

"It's nothing, Kagome-sama, please just leave it." said Sango.

"I will not! You'll bleed to death. I need to do something, now." Kagome paused and looked at Sango's wrappings, then into Sango's eyes. "I'm sorry Sango-chan, but I need to unwrap the wound in order to stitch it shut again." Sango had no choice to yield to the Miko, she knew that she'd never give up. Sango wished that Kaede would return. It was not that she believed Kagome would mess up, but she feared Kagome's feverish touch. Sango gave an apprehensive nod. Kagome touched the bandage, then leaned towards her, "Do you trust me?"

Sango's trepidation melted, "With my life…" she replied. With that, Kagome tugged on the bandage at Sango's waist and began to unravel it. Her arms moved around Sango gently, passing off the bandage to the other hand each time she brought it around her back. Kagome cut the bandage when she had unwrapped as high as Sango's chest and tied it so it would not fall off. Part of her was tempted to take the entire bandage off, to expose Sango's bare chest, but she fought the appeal of such an act and left a thin amount to cover the Taijiya's breasts.

"Ok," said Kagome, "I need you to lay down now, it will be easier." Sango obeyed, letting Kagome ease her down on the mat, her soft hands supported her as she did so. Sango hated feeling so weak. The Miko sensed her unease, "Please relax Sango-chan, I take pleasure in helping my loved ones. Knowing I can do something for you…to help…it makes me happy. I mean, my friends are always battling to protect me and I cannot do anything in return, this makes me feel somewhat necessary." She caressed Sango's cheek. The Miko looked down at the gashes, the largest one had ripped open again and blood was leaking out. She cleaned the wound, pressing on it lightly with her towel. Sango cringed and Kagome apologized repeatedly. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a first aid kit. From it, she recovered a hooked needle and thread. She'd seen Kaede do this before, but she was still somewhat worried about doing it on her own. She tried to look confident. Kaede was not returning anytime soon, it was up to her; otherwise, Sango would lose too much blood. She looked around and grimaced, Kaede had taken her anesthetic herbs with her, and Kagome didn't have a chance of finding them in the dark. "I don't have anything to numb you…" she admitted.

Sango laughed kindly, trying to reassure her dear friend that she had faith in her, "What's a little more pain?" Kagome knew that Sango was just being strong, but she was nervous about hurting her. '_I have to do this…_'she thought. She pulled out a lighter from the front pocket of her backpack and lit it under the needle to sterilize it. Holding the needle close to the Taijiya's skin, she glanced at Sango for consent. She nodded, this time there was no hesitation. Kagome pressed the needle into her skin and pulled it through. Sango bit her lip and winced a bit. She did it four more times before Sango spoke. "Kagome-sama, tell me something. Anything to distract me." She requested, flinching.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say…" Kagome replied. Sango looked at her beseechingly, she thought for a moment, "Shippou told a funny story the other day." The needle pierced her flesh again. The Taijiya closed her eyes and tried to focus on her words. "He told me he went swimming in the hot springs near here with Miroku and Inuyasha." Again, it broke her skin. "He said that the boys had seen a beautiful lady in the water. They watched her for a long time until Miroku tried to hit on her, and when she turned around it was revealed that she was a he! He had a beard and everything." Kagome laughed half-heartedly, Sango followed suit. Both of them became aware of an awkwardness lingering in the air. The needle pressed in yet again. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something." Kagome finally admitted.

"What is it?" asked Sango, sensing Kagome's restlessness.

The Miko paused, as if she need strength to ask."Why did you leave?" she responded, pulling the thread. "…Were you going to abandon us?"

"What do you mean? I'd never just leave you like that." said Sango.

"Then why did you go?" Sango didn't answer. "Is it because of what happened in the stream? Sango, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, something came over me and I-" She stopped speaking, "When Inuyasha and I came back, you were gone… and now you're hurt. I can't help but feel responsible."

"No Kagome-sama, don't blame yourself! It was all my fault, I swear it. I let my emotions get the best of me and I didn't know what I was doing, I left to clear my head, that's all." explained Sango. Kagome did not seem to hear her. She was still frowning as she pulled the thread tight and Sango gasped. She was finished; Sango hadn't even felt the last ten stitches. Kagome knotted and cut the thread, too guilt ridden to look Sango in the eye. "Believe me, won't you?" Sango pleaded.

"I do…" Kagome whispered, "I was just so convinced that I'd made a mistake that you wouldn't forgive me for, that you'd left and I'd never see you again. And then when I saw you lying there in that field, I was so certain you were dead…" She sniffled.

Sango sat up, ignoring the pain and putting both hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Look at me, I'm fine, I'm alive, please don't cry, I'm alive and I'm here with you and I'll never run off again. I promise." She dragged the Miko into her arms. She had to hold her, regardless of her injury. "Kagome, I will never leave you."

Kagome hugged her back and sobbed, "I'm just so happy you're alright, I don't know what I would've done if you had died, I don't know. I don't."

Sango put her hand under Kagome's chin and lifted her head up. "Stop it Kagome, none of that matters because I'm here now. No matter what happens, I will remain at your side. Always."

Kagome looked at the Taijiya with wet, reddened eyes, "Do you mean that?"

"I do, I swear it." Sango answered. They were both silent again. Without warning, Kagome tilted her head up, closed her eyes, and kissed Sango. At first, the kiss was tender, sweet, and hesitant. Kagome almost wanted to pull back and run out of the room when Sango's lips didn't respond, but then something else took over. Kagome was suddenly kissing Sango with a force, a hunger. At first Sango could not even close her eyes, but as the kiss changed she was pulled from her shock, she finally allowed them too. It was truly happening, something she had only ever dreamed of. Her hands reacted first, finding Kagome's face and pulling it closer to hers. She returned Kagome's passion with ardent vigor. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's neck, leaning her entire body against her and pushing her back against the wall. Sango felt no pain, only a ravenous feeling within her as she kissed the Miko, she had been holding back for so long, and now she wanted more. At first, their lips moved in a frenzy, but that eagerness was replaced with an even fiery ardor. One of Sango's hands remained behind Kagome's ear, cupping her face, as the other wandered down her back, which arched when she touched it. Kagome pressed herself against Sango again, wanting to get as close as she could to her. Finally, their lips separated and the two women looked at each other, breathless. There were no words, no explanations to be made. They just looked at each other in astonishment. Kagome glanced over Sango, there was something incomprehensible in her eyes. She released her grasp on Sango's neck and crawled off her, turning her back on Sango. Sango grabbed her hand, worried that she was going to leave because she was embarrassed. Kagome twisted around again with a smile, holding clean bandages. Sango laughed and pulled on her hand. Kagome fell forward into another kiss, a gentle adoring one; Kagome could feel Sango's smile in it. Kagome kissed her back, dropping the bandages and touching Sango's face. This was the feeling Sango had been searching for when she kissed Miroku, the need and desire to do it, combined with the Miko's compelling scent and soft lips. There was nothing that could compare to the utter bliss Sango felt. The Taijiya stopped and allowed Kagome to retrieve the bandages; she proceeded to wrap them around Sango's torso, covering up the wound again. Kagome tied them carefully, though Sango was sure that during these moments she was invincible. Still reclined against the wall, Sango beckoned Kagome into her arms. The Miko crawled into Sango's lap and snuggled against her. Sango kissed her forehead affectionately, then she heard Kagome sniffling again. "What's wrong?" Sango inquired, worried Kagome was having second thoughts about her kiss.

"I was so scared that you'd be disgusted by me. But now I know you return my feelings, I'm just happy." replied Kagome.

Sango had to laugh, was there nothing Kagome wouldn't cry over? "I am too…" She said, kissing away Kagome's tears. Once again, Kagome brought in her lips to touch Sango's. It was warm and sweet, but the hunger still lingered.

The passion was unexpectedly broken though. "Well, well, well…" laughed a voice from the doorway, "What have we here?"

* * *

Who do you think caught our lovers in such an intimate moment?! Lol, I hope you enjoyed this. You know, the real first kiss and all...it's always sorta epic. Sorry folks, still not so sure about the lemon. Uhm. I'm going to sleep now. LoveAffection&Reviews? Please and Thank you.


	8. Discretion & Desire

Welcome to Chapter #8, things have been getting pretty hot between Kagome & Sango recently, haven't they? Last chapter, someone had just walked in on them in the middle of a kiss! Did you guess right? Enjoy&Review!

* * *

"Priestess K-Kaede!" exclaimed Kagome; falling off Sango's lap and onto her back in a feeble effort to escape the position the old women discovered them in. "It's not what you think!" Sango didn't speak, but her anxious expression said it all.

"No use ladies, I caught you." Kaede cackled, "You're fortunate it was I, and not the half demon, Inuyasha." At the mention of the Hanyou's name she eyed Kagome, who suddenly felt guilty. She sat up uneasily next to Sango. "I just came to check on you, Lady Sango, but I see you have been more then tended to." The elderly women knelt next to the fire and poked it. "Perhaps you should eat something, huh?" She scooped some stew into a wooden bowl and carried it over to the Taijiya. "And perhaps," the women suggested, "You should be more discrete, at least for the time being." She winked with her good eye, and shuffled out of the room. Kagome and Sango's faces both turned scarlet as they watched her leave. She was right, what if Inuyasha had found them instead? Sango placed the bowl down, untouched, and Kagome shifted her weight uncomfortably, not certain what to do now.

"It's alright," said Sango, "We can keep this secret from Inuyasha."

"How?" asked the Miko, feeling rather hopeless.

"Well…we have a couple options." Replied Sango, she looked at Kagome with serious eyes. "We can be 'discreet' as Kaede said and act as we always have, as mere friends, when Inuyasha is around. Or we could continue to ignore these feelings entirely and pretend this never happened." Kagome frowned at Sango, how could she even propose that they pretend this never happened? It was beautiful and extraordinary.

Kagome leaned forward, kissed Sango gently, and whispered, "Are you truly suggesting that we should deny ourselves this happiness and pretend there is nothing between us?" Sango's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, Kagome's kisses provided pure ecstasy. Her mind was somewhere else, focused on Kagome's breath on her lips, the sensation of Miko's touch and her body pressed against hers. The Taijiya shook her head slowly as she opened her eyes and took in Kagome's gorgeous face, so close to hers; she did not want to give this feeling up. She touched the Miko's face and brought it towards her own, kissing her tenderly. Kagome returned her kiss and sat back, smiling. "So, I guess this means we have only one option, the first one you mentioned."

"Yes," Sango replied, though she did not like that decision much more than the other one. After all, Inuyasha was her friend; he had saved her many times. Miroku and Kaede both knew there was something between her and Kagome, though the priestess was the only one who knew the extent of it, and Shippou would not care either way, it felt unfair to leave the Hanyou out of it. Didn't they owe him so much more than lies and secrets? And what would this deceit entail? Would Kagome still pretend to be in love with him? Sango knew she would not be able to watch her snuggle up to him. She felt selfish, but she wanted Kagome to herself. Then again, the poor half-demon may very well have been in love with Kagome, to know she left him..for another women, how would that affect him? Not well, Sango decided, not well at all. "It is decided then," Sango agreed, "We must deceive the Hanyou." As if he were summoned, Inuyasha entered the shack a moment later with Shippou latched onto his back. Kirara trotted in behind him. Kagome grabbed her towel and pretended as if she was cleaning Sango's face again. Kirara ran to Sango and jumped on her shoulder, nuzzling her master's face. Sango laughed and pet her faithful companion.

"I'm glad you're ok, Sango! And that Kagome has finally stopped crying and worrying so much!" stated Shippou, rather bluntly, as he scarfed down Sango's abandoned bowl of stew. Inuyasha did not eat, in fact seemed to be sulking about something; Sango gave Kagome a wary eye.

Kagome got up and went to the Hanyou, "Is everything alright Inuyasha?" she asked, putting her hand on his back as he sat down.

"Everything is fine and dandy!" Inuyasha scoffed sarcastically, "We've wasted so much time here and that bastard Naraku is only getting stronger day by day. Who knows how many shards he's collected by now!" Sango frowned; she didn't want to be a nuisance.

"I'm healing well, Inuyasha." said Sango, "I will be fine to travel tomorrow morning." Inuyasha just looked at her and grumbled something under his breath.

"No, Sango." said Inuyasha, "If you travel injured you will only slow us down, besides you won't be much help anyway. Miroku and I will go try to find leads on Naraku, you will stay here with Kagome." Sango didn't mean too, but she smiled at the thought of being alone with Kagome. She looked at the Miko, who gave her a desperate look in response. Sango broke her grin.

"No!" argued Sango, "I need to go!" She did not really want to dispute his choice. She didn't mind the idea of being alone with Kagome at all.

"It's not your decision to make, Sango!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome leaned on him to settle him down and Sango looked away, acting angry when in reality she was somewhat excited that she would be alone with Kagome, and jealous she was so close to the Hanyou. Inuyasha even put his arm around the Miko. Sango realized she was glaring and looked down. Miroku entered the shack and sat near to Sango, but not as close as he used too. He was smiling, he even grinned at Sango as she wondered what he could be thinking about.

"Well, everyone." said the monk calmly, "Perhaps it would be best if we all got some sleep." He looked at Sango with stern conviction, as if to say _'you will rest whether you like it or not'. _Inuyasha had already begun to nod off with the Miko in his arms. Sango tried to focus on something else; she watched Shippou yawn and stretch, finding a place to lie down close to the warmth of the fire. Kirara crawled down into her lap and cuddled close to her, Sango stroked her absent-mindedly. Miroku gave Sango another firm look, "Please lie down, Sango-sama."She groaned and did so as Kagome watched her. She was trying so hard to act as she normally would, contented with Inuyasha's arm around her, but she realized it was so much harder than she thought it would be. She wanted it to be Sango's arm instead. Miroku must have been exhausted, a moment after he sat down he had already slouched against the wall and surrendered to slumber. Sango gazed at Kagome on the other side of the room and wished she were in the Hanyou's place. Kagome smiled back at her, her eyes sparkled and Sango could tell she wanted the same thing. Sango glanced at the Hanyou and mumbled something that no one could hear. Kagome eventually wiggled free from Inuyasha's grasp and put Tetsusaiga in her place. The Hanyou hugged it close to his chest. She tip-toed over to the mat next to the Taijiya.

"What are you doing?" whispered Sango.

"Going to bed." Kagome replied frankly. She stretched out on her side so she could face the demon exterminator.

"So close to me?" asked the Taijiya.

"It's the only mat," laughed Kagome, "they aren't going to suspect anything based simply on the fact that I slept next to you." She took Sango's hand and kissed it, "Besides, you know you want me here anyway." The way she said it made Sango's body quiver and she knew it was true.

"So far, we are not controlling ourselves very well. We'll have to work harder at this." replied Sango, grinning nevertheless as she put her other hand over Kagome's and touched her forehead to the Miko's. A moment later, she heard the Miko's breathing change, she'd fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams, Kagome." whispered Sango, also settling in for the night and entirely satisfied to be drifting to sleep holding her love's hand as she had always secretly longed to.

Over the next three days, Kagome and Sango remained nearly inseparable, using Sango's injury as an excuse to remain together without difficulty. The men went off to gather leads on the location of Naraku, and Shippou spent the days playing with village children, leaving the girls alone for long lengths of time. They used these periods to their advantage, barely able to keep their hands off each other and their lips apart. It was unreal; Sango expected to wake up any moment and discover it was all a dream, that Kagome had never kissed her and nothing had happened. However, it was true, Kagome's lips pressed on her own was no illusion or dream, but a blissful, breathtaking reality. Nevertheless, when the men returned, Kagome returned to Inuyasha's side. It was always heartrending for Sango, though she acted relatively cavalier on the outside. They kept their relationship casual when the Hanyou and Monk were present, as if it were the same friendship as before. They made small talk, discussed plans to track down Naraku, and remained relaxed after they accidentally touched from time to time, when in actuality each touch made them burn for more. Fortunately, as soon as the men left, they no longer had to hold back and the two women were in each other's arms again.

Each day Sango's wounds improved, and on the third day Inuyasha finally agreed to let her travel again; he could not waste any more time anyway. Kagome and Sango knew it was the last time they would be able to spend alone together for an undetermined amount of time, so they spent the day with their lips locked in a seemingly unending engagement. The kisses were fantastic, but it was never enough to stifle the hunger within them. Sango longed to do more, to touch Kagome and make her body tremble, to taste more than her sweet lips. But, the Taijiya was hesitant, she didn't want to pressure Kagome into anything. Kagome wondered why Sango never went any further than kissing her neck and caressing her back. She feared that Sango wasn't interested in sex, and didn't press the matter, though she yearned to be closure to the Taijiya. Eventually, however, her cravings were too much. Kagome, who was laying on the mat with Sango above her, stopped in the middle of a kiss and looked at Sango.

"What is it?" whispered the demon exterminator, breathless. "Do you hear someone?" She quickly moved and settled nonchalantly beside Kagome. The Miko sat up and glanced at the doorway. She shook her head. "Then what is it?" inquired Sango.

"Do you love me, Sango?" asked Kagome, her expression was one of concern and worry as she returned her gaze to the Taijiya.

Sango paused, staring back at the Miko in disbelief. She took her smooth face in her hands, "Of course I do Kagome, with all my heart. I thought you knew." She gazed at the girl with determination, "I love you, Kagome. I love you more than I'll ever be able to comprehend." Kagome turned her head away and Sango looked at her pleadingly. "I'll say it as many times as you like, I love you. I love you. I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too." replied Kagome quietly. Sango's heart soared; she swore she had never been happier in her entire life, until she saw that Kagome was still upset.

"What's the matter then? What's wrong?" asked Sango, eager to change Kagome's mood.

"I was worried that I repulsed you." the Miko answered.

"What would make you think that?!" exclaimed Sango, completely floored. Wasn't Kagome at all aware of how she made Sango ache with lust and desire? How a simple kiss never failed to literally take her breath away? She had to fight herself every second to keep herself from ravaging Kagome right then and there! Of course, Sango couldn't tell her that.

"It's nothing, I was just being silly." Kagome murmured, too embarrassed to continue. She reclined against the mat and pulled Sango down with her. She kissed the Taijiya with intent to distract her, but Sango was hesitant to return the kiss, her mind was troubled. She was suddenly unconfident, did she not make Kagome feel the same wonderful way? She worried; what if Kagome truly did not believe she loved her? Kagome felt the change in Sango's kiss; it was lacking her former intensity. She did not try again. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Sango's back and nestled against her chest. Sango held the Miko silently, until they heard Miroku and Inuyasha arguing in the distance. They separated; Kagome went to Inuyasha as she always did. For the rest of the day they did not speak to each other more than once, and it was only to say goodnight when the group retired. That night, Kagome did not sleep beside Sango, but instead laid on the floor with Shippou clinging to her in his slumber. Kagome was anxious that she was the only one between her and Sango to want more than kisses. Her fear made it hard just to look at the Taijiya, though she didn't understand why. She wondered what she had to do to make Sango want her.

On the other side of the room, as she lied alone, Sango's mind was filled with similar concerns. How could she show Kagome that she loved her? She knew she could prove it physically, if only she had the courage and time alone. However, she wanted to respect Kagome as well, there had to be another way. She rolled on her side and struggled in the shadows to see the figure of the Miko. She didn't understand why she chose to sleep on the floor and it bothered her. Tomorrow, they would begin to travel again. Time alone with Kagome would be rare, if not impossible. She turned on her back again and stared at the ceiling. What could she do now?

The Miko and Taijiya spent the rest of the night vexed and sleepless. They both were fully aware of the tension between them, and extremely anxious of the troubling changes tomorrow could bring. It seemed like they would face an eternity of darkness before the sun would rise.

* * *

You gotta love some sexual tension! I know this is looking more lemon-y by the second, but I'm still not certain if there will be any. Sorry folks, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm sorry this chapter took a couple hours longer than I had promised. But, to my defense it was a lot longer than I intended. Anyway, please Review! Your comments mean a lot to me. :)

LoveAffection&Reviews?

* * *


	9. Betrayal

Uhm, sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a bunch of awfulness to deal with. Anyway, I kinda really like the first paragraph of this one, I think it's like a narration of Sango's thoughts or something. I dunno. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Why can't anything ever be simple_? It is perplexing how chaotic the world is, how humans thrive on each other's misfortune. From the instant they utter their first cry to the last seconds of their lives, it is a constant fight for power, wealth, success, and even love. It is extraordinary how having love in one's life can make the struggle all worthwhile; A reason to wake up in the morning with a smile on your face for no particular reason, a motive to face the day and to laugh off the bothersome things rather than dwell on them, someone to ease the burden when things are too hard to handle. How strange, that something as pure and beautiful as love can be so easily tainted.

The sun shown bright through the window of the shack, a radiant blanket draped itself delicately over the sleeping Taijiya. She squinted as it touched her face and she rolled over seeking shadows, but found only light. She gave up and opened her eyes, though she did not want to face this day. On this morning, she had no reason to smile. The sunrise only brought back troubling thoughts caused by particular complications often entwined with love. She had not talked to Kagome in hours, they did not share a bed as they usually did, and now as she sat up in the quiet room, she discovered the Miko had already woken and left. They did not have a disagreement, but something was certainly wrong between them, an unspoken tension. She wanted to know what was going through Kagome's head. Was she feeling guilty about Inuyasha too? Was she ashamed of her emotions? Was she second-guessing her feelings for Sango? Sango crawled off the mat and rose to her feet; she wanted to find Kagome before the men woke and decided to leave as they had planned the night before. It was going to be much harder to get her alone now that Sango was no longer bed-ridden. Kirara mewed as she saw her master rise; Sango whirled around to hush her. It was then when she noticed that the Hanyou was also missing. Sango cursed, had they left together? She didn't like the idea of the couple being entirely alone. She was abruptly jealous and angry, even though she knew deep in her heart Kagome hadn't promised her anything. They never discussed the extent of their relationship. Sango just assumed Kagome no longer loved Inuyasha when she admitted her feelings to the Taijiya. What if she had believed wrong?

Sango snuck out of the hut and headed down to the river, where she was confident Kagome and Inuyasha would be. However, there was no one at the river when she reached it. She didn't even know what she intended to do or say when she found them. What was the point anyway? She knelt down beside the water and looked at herself in a still puddle beside the rapids. It was the first time she'd seen herself since before the battle. She saw a small bruise beneath her eye, all that remained of the black-eye the wolf demon had given her. The gash was healing fine too; it would be gone in a few more days. The mist from the rapids soaked her face, but it felt good. She reached into the river and cupped water in her hands. She splashed it against her skin and let it trickle down her cheeks. Again, she reached into the water and doused her face and hair, she repeated this action several more times as if she was trying to wash off some invisible stain, a mark only she could see, perhaps a result from her guilt. She continued until she was dripping. She stood up and shook her head; wet hair tossed about and fell onto her shoulders. She was just wondering where Inuyasha and Kagome could be when she saw a red blur in the corner of her eye on the other side of the river. Startled, she almost fell into the water, but she crouched down behind a rock instead. It was Inuyasha, walking along the banks. Behind him, holding his hand, trailed Kagome. She looked bothered, focusing on his feet as he dragged her along. Finally, he sat on a rock beside the waterway and Kagome sat beside him. She leaned on him, and Sango felt her face getting hot. They seemed to be in deep conversation, but Sango couldn't hear their words over the current. Out of nowhere, Kagome kissed Inuyasha. Sango was shocked, she felt her stomach knot and she wanted to throw up, to scream, to do anything to stop what was happening before her. She was envious and furious, but mostly she felt betrayed; she got up and went back to the shack without speaking to either of them.

"W-what was that for Kagome?!" asked Inuyasha, startled as she leaned on him again.

"What did you feel?" she asked.

"I-I dunno." He stuttered.

"Did you think of the Priestess?" she whispered. Inuyasha coughed and looked at her questioningly, but did not speak. "I thought so…I'm just not certain if we should continue to be together." She said, even though her grasp on his hand was tightening.

"But why?!" he insisted, angrily.

"I'm in lo-" she paused and decided to choose her words more carefully, "..I don't think..we are right for each other. Besides, you're still in love with Kikyou." replied Kagome.

"But I want you! My relationship with Kikyou is…different." Inuyasha argued.

"Then tell me, if she came to you tomorrow and told you she wanted to be with you, that you would turn her down for me." Once again, Inuyasha did not reply, he knew he would follow Kikyou anywhere in a second. Kagome saw his reaction and took her hand from his. "See, I told you… this isn't going to work out, I won't wait around for you to get over her…because it will never happen. And, when I kissed you..I thought of someone else too." Inuyasha grimaced and looked at Kagome beseechingly, wanting her to explain, but she was unwavering. She thought of Sango, laying in her arms and kissing her cheek. Being able to give herself completely to Sango, heart, body, and soul, without holding back because of Inuyasha, was enough to make Kagome happy. Maybe when she knew that Inuyasha was no longer a romantic part of Miko's life, the Taijiya would be more willing to take their relationship further, maybe they could always remain together. Kagome did not even care about sex; she just wanted to do everything and anything to keep Sango by her side. She looked at Inuyasha, "So…it's settled. I'm breaking up with you, Inuyasha."

"What does that even mean, Kagome? Who did you think of? Was it that idiot Kouga!?" Inuyasha asked, raging. Kagome did not respond this time, she just watched the rapids.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I just don't love you anymore." She said softly. With that, she got up and left. For once, the Hanyou was completely silent, even his eyes and face were vacant. By the time Kagome returned to the shack, everyone was awake and ready to move. Inuyasha arrived shortly after the Miko, quite irritated, confused, and wanting to leave right away.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, "Are you ready to get going?"

"Yea, yea…" that Hanyou muttered, "let's just get out of here." Shippou climbed onto his back as he stared at Kagome, not sure what to expect now, but he did not want anything to distract him from his revenge on Naraku. He tried to shrug off the feeling that his heart was breaking, the same feeling he had when he thought Kikyou betrayed him. He frowned, why didn't he tell Kagome he would choose her over the priestess? …_because he would be lying to her_.

Kagome grinned when she saw Sango getting ready to climb onto Kirara's back and ran to her. "Sango-chan!" she yelled, "Sango-chan I have something important to tell you." Sango did not turn to look at her; instead, she froze upon hearing the Miko's voice. She touched the Taijiya's shoulder; who flinched away from her hand. "Sango?"

Sango turned and looked at her with cold eyes. "Why don't you ride with your Hanyou, huh?" she hissed bitterly, whirling away from her and leaping onto Kirara.

"W-what?" Kagome was stunned, she staggered back as Kirara took off into the sky. Kagome's mind was reeling, what the hell was going on? What would possess Sango to say something like that to her? Then she noticed that the hand she had touched Sango with was wet. She realized Sango's hair was soaked as well...Kagome gasped, Sango had seen her with Inuyasha at the river. She felt sick. "Sango! Wait!" she cried, but the Taijiya did not reply. She hovered about the group on Kirara's back, waiting for them to move. Miroku's face looked just as surprised as Kagome's, and Inuyasha was oblivious as always.

"Whatever, get on Kagome." He said, pulling Shippou off his back and handing him over to Miroku. Kagome didn't move, Inuyasha had to walk over and grab her hand. "C'mon Kagome, I know you're mad at me, but we gotta go." She shook her head, but he wasn't paying attention. He picked her up. "Just hold on or something." She dug her face into Inuyasha's back and grasped his robe tightly. Had Sango seen Kagome kiss Inuyasha? Or maybe she was upset about Kagome not sleeping beside her the night before? The Miko could only hope it was something so simple. She just wanted to talk to her, to explain and make everything ok. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

I hate the fact that I ended this chapter with a question like that. I feel like it's so cliche and I apologize. I just can't think right now. Haha. I'm going to sleep. Happy 4th of July everyone! Next update on Sunday because of the holiday. It'll be a good one to make up for all the angst, promise! Review Please? :) love y'all.

*EDIT* here's the thing, I could've posted Sunday as I promised, but it would've been a shortish chapter. I want this chapter to be really good, so I'm working a little harder on it, it'll be worth the wait.


	10. Lying Hearts & Mistrust

Wow! It's only been 10 days since my first post! I'm love writing this story, it's bunches of fun. This chapter was a hard one. I knew where I wanted to go with my story, but I just couldn't figure out how to get there. I am happy with the result I think..If I can continue going in the direction I want to go in. haha. Ok, anyway. This is by far the longest chapter yet. I'm REALLY REALLY pumped for the next chapter, it's gonna be awesome!!!!!

* * *

The group traveled in silence, Shippou and Miroku tried to create meaningless light conversation, but it always died off after a few half-hearted replies. Inuyasha was busy trying to pick up any trace of Naraku, but he was also distracted by the discussion he and Kagome had previous to their departure from Kaede's town. Kagome clung to him rather feebly, her grasp slipped and she nearly fell off him several times. Her mind and heart were somewhere else as well, wondering why Sango had told her to ride with the Hanyou. Of all of them, Sango was suffering the most. She could not erase the image of Kagome kissing Inuyasha from her mind. Every time she glanced at Kagome, all she saw was that picture, as if it were burned into her cornea. She didn't even bother looking at the Miko anymore. Deep within her chest, an aching stronger than any wound she ever received had emerged and begun tearing at her core. Inside her mind, her numerous conflicting emotions clashed with logic and reason, and neither side was winning. She was truly falling apart, but on the exterior, she remained cold and distant.

They journeyed for hours until Shippou spotted a village. They decided to stop and seek any information on Naraku. They entered the village and discovered it was entirely vacant. No one had lived there for at least a month. The homes were scorched and the ground around them was covered in ash. Inside each of them, there was nothing of use or value. Seeing no point in remaining, they continued, leaving the empty village behind them. Within the next three hours, they discovered two more towns similar to the first, scoured and scorched. It looked like the work of a hoard of bandits or a small army, but everyone remained apprehensive, speculating if it were the work of a certain maniacal half-demon.

They continued to travel again, for only one hour, until Miroku spotted smoke in the distance. "It looks like a recent attack. Do you think we should check it out, Inuyasha?" he asked, though he did not intend to listen to the Hanyou's opinion anyway. Knowing that the monk had already decided, Inuyasha grumbled something unintelligible and started heading towards the origin of the smoke. Eventually, they came across a smoldering village, pillaged and burnt to the ground as the others before. The way it was still smoldering was evidence that it had only been attacked the night before. "We should check for survivors..." murmured the monk. Cautiously, they all went their separate ways, looking for anyone who had endured the assault and flames. Soon, they all met in the center of the village. "So, none of you found anyone…" said Miroku, glancing about the group.

"No survivors," said Sango, "No bodies, no bones at all." Miroku nodded, it was the same as the other towns.

Inuyasha shifted his weight impatiently, "Well no one is here, so what's the point in staying to investigate. Let's get the hell out of here."

"These attacks could be tied to Naraku." suggested the Monk.

"I don't smell him anywhere. Here or in any of the towns before it!" Inuyasha retorted.

"We all know he can shield his scent simply so your inadequate nose can't find him, Inuyasha." said Shippou, hitting another one of Inuyasha's soft spots.

"But what would necessitate him to pillage and ransack the towns as well?" asked Sango, "It looks like the work of bandits."

"Exactly, it's just bandits. I'm not gonna waste my time on them." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"It doesn't look much Naraku's doing."Miroku admitted.

"Or… maybe he wanted to throw us off…" said a meek voice. Everyone looked at Kagome, including Sango for an instant before she immediately looked down.

"What are you thinking, Kagome-sama?" the Monk inquired, trying to understand her thoughts.

"Well…Naraku is evil _and_ devious; he would destroy dozens of villages if it meant it could keep us off his track. Perhaps he pillaged these villages to make us think it was bandits and not look into it. I feel as if he is searching for a jewel shard, and if we're lucky, he hasn't found it yet." said Kagome sheepishly.

Miroku marveled at Kagome, "That's brilliant, Kagome-sama!"

"It's just a theory…" she muttered.

"A good one!" said Inuyasha, excited at a chance to challenge Naraku, "We gotta to beat him to the next village!" He was already picking up Kagome and running before Sango and Miroku could realize what happened. "SANGO!" he yelled in full sprint, "Take Miroku and scout ahead for the next town!" Miroku and Shippou scrambled onto Kirara's back before Sango could take off without them. Kirara leapt into the air, charging after Inuyasha swiftly. As they passed, Sango looked down at the Hanyou, mainly towards the girl clinging to his back. She saw that the Miko was already staring back at her, but she couldn't make out the expression on her delicate and beautiful face. The Taijiya hastily averted her gaze and urged Kirara higher, into the sky and farther away from the couple. From the sky, Sango could see the order that the villages were attacked in and that it formed a path that went east. She could see the next likely town just a few miles ahead of them. They headed towards it.

The village was untouched; there was no scorching or ash, just humble dwellings and the townspeople, who went about their day as if they were entirely unaware of the destruction that surrounded them. They remained quiet when the group arrived, speaking in hushed voices and watching the Hanyou with nervous and careful gazes, as people often did whenever Inuyasha lunged at the ground and began to sniff it for no apparent reason. Miroku got off Kirara and raised a hand to quiet them. "Do not be alarmed, he is a harmless oaf." assured the monk. Inuyasha probably would have attacked him, had he been paying attention.

Kagome felt ill, her knees wanted to give out beneath her. She touched Miroku's back and whispered, "I sense a tainted jewel shard…"

Inuyasha stood up, "It also smells like death here, a lot of recent death."

Miroku nodded, "We have been searching this area for a very important item, a cursed jewel shard, in order to purify it." At the mention of the shard, the whole community began to clamor, discussing something the strangers should not know anything about. Finally, a relatively muscular but scruffy young man emerged from the crowd. He looked not much older than Kagome, his hair was short and wild, and his face was dirty and twisted with animosity.

"We don't want his kind coming here and causing anymore trouble." He stated, callously regarding Inuyasha, "You all should just leave and take that bastard mutt with you." Inuyasha growled and Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

Another man emerged from the gathering of villagers. He looked older than the first man, perhaps 19 or 20, but had similar features and body structure. His face was calmer, more mature, and actually quite handsome. Unlike the younger, he wore his hair tied back in a neat ponytail and dressed cleanly. "Peace, Takeshi." He said, patting the younger on his head, "Forgive my younger brother's rudeness. I am Izanagi, the eldest son of the head of this village."

"We have reason to believe that there is a jewel shard in this town. If we leave it here, all of you are in grave danger." replied Miroku. Takeshi scoffed and his older brother's grasp on his shoulder tightened.

"I see." said Izanagi, he looked down at his brother and sighed. "…About 2 months ago, a wounded monk came here, seeking a place to rest and recover from his terrible injuries. We are a giving community, we helped him." His calm voice got firmer, "But he died." He studied Miroku for a moment, deciding whether to continue or not. "We buried him, but within his possessions we found a jewel shard. We should have buried it with him, but a priestess who was living here at the time said that the shard carried an evil power, she wanted to protect it." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was listening intently, his ears twitched. He was thinking of Kikyou. He looked at the Miko and knew that she was aware of what was on his mind. He frowned when she took her hand off his shoulder. "The village head…my father, had been gravely ill until the jewel shard was found and he miraculously recovered. He did not want to surrender it too the priestess and he cast her out of the village. He refuses to give up the fragment. Anyone who enters his home has been found with their throats slashed open in the doorway." His eyebrows furrowed and his fists clenched, "My own sister, his daughter, was murdered by his hand."

Sango frowned; she was all too familiar with the subject of family killing family because of the power of Shikon Jewel. Kagome also knew what the Taijiya was thinking, but did not move to comfort her as she did to Inuyasha, for fear of being rejected. "Where is your father's home?" asked Miroku, "We will go in and take care of this." Inuyasha's ears twitched tentatively as everyone followed Izanagi and Takeshi to the Village Head's home. "What an ominous feeling…" murmured Miroku, "Do you feel it?"

"Yes, it's similar to a miasma." replied Sango, clutching Hiraikotsu. Kagome seemed unaffected by the heaviness in the air, but she remained focused on her feet as they walked, trying to center her attention on the jewel rather than Sango and failing. She sighed.

Izanagi stopped just outside the door and looked at Miroku with a very serious expression. "Please…if my father is still alive… kill him." said the eldest son, "He deserves to die for what he did to my sister." Takeshi did not speak; he just stood by his brother's side with his eyes focused suspiciously on Inuyasha. Miroku nodded, though he doubted that anything would remain of the father that Izanagi referred too. Right now, his soul was most likely consumed and his body possessed by some demon, he would have to kill him anyway.

"Sango-sama, stay out here in case we scare him out, protect the villagers. Kagome-sama, you too." instructed Miroku. Shippou wanted to be useful, but just looking at the house made his hair stand on end, he settled on Kirara's back. Miroku approached the home with his shakujo supporting him; he stood still in front of the entrance, conceiving a strategy. Impatient as ever, Inuyasha pushed the monk aside and went in.

Kagome quietly watched the men enter the house. Something didn't feel right. She clutched her vile of jewel shards close to her chest. She looked at Sango, who also seemed anxious and was glancing over the group of villagers. She whispered to the Taijiya, "Sango, do y-"

"Don't talk to me." snapped the demon exterminator, "Not here, not now, not ever." She walked away from Kagome and closer to the entrance of the house. Kagome was shocked at first; she just wanted to ask if Sango felt as uneasy as she did. Then, the Miko felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Now, now, don't worry." said a voice from behind her. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and flinched as she turned to see the Izanagi at her side. His tried to soothe the Miko, "I'm sure you're friends will be just fine. I think they can handle my father." Instead of comforting her, his voice sent chills down her spine. His face may have been calm and inviting, but his eyes were burning as he looked at the house.

"Come on out, old man!" shouted Inuyasha as Miroku followed him into the center of the residence. "We need that shard you got!" The house was gloomy; the only living inhabitants were a few spiders spinning massive webs in the corridors and rodents skittering about underfoot.

The monk stepped forward and shook his head, "Quiet down, Inuyasha. I don't think yelling will d-" before he could finish, he saw the gleam of a blade as it swung toward his neck and he stumbled backwards quickly. Wielding the blade was an older man; his physique was comparable to the two younger men outside.

"How did you get in here? So he sent in stronger demons, huh? Get out of this house!" growled a gravelly and strained voice. He swung his sword down again, he was fiercely strong for his age, but Miroku blocked it with his shakujo and knocked it out of his hands. Inuyasha grabbed the man and threw him against the wall, pinning him there.

"What do we do now?" said the Hanyou.

"Izanagi said to kill him but, this man...is not possessed. There is an evil presence here, but it is not from him." replied the monk. The man was thrashing, trying to escape Inuyasha's grasp and causing himself injury in the process. He was desperate, but not demonic.

"Let go of me! I must protect it! The demons cannot have this shard, I will not give it to the likes of you." he cursed, clawing at Inuyasha's arms.

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Inuyasha, throwing him against the wall again and knocking him out. He felt the man go limp and looked at Miroku. "What? It'll be easier to handle him this way anyway." Miroku sighed and fished through the Leader's pockets until he pulled out a particularly large jewel shard.

Inuyasha slung the unconscious man over his shoulder and carried him out of the house. As he appeared, the crowd of villagers gasped. Miroku followed him, the shard safe in hand. "He ain't dead." said Inuyasha to a small group of women who seemed to be on the verge of tears as they watched him carry what looked like the corpse of their leader past them. He stopped in front of Izanagi, who was still standing by Kagome, "I knocked him out, the monk says he wasn't possessed and there must be some other reason for the deaths. We found a shard, but there's still somethin' in the house." For only a moment, Izanagi's face warped from his calm expression to that irritation and anger, but it went back to normal before Inuyasha blinked.

"Thank you very much. You saved my father." He said, his voice sincere, "Won't you allow us to pay you back by giving you lodgings for the night?"

"And food as well?" asked Shippou, jumping off Kirara excitedly.

"It is the very least we can do." replied Izanagi, he patted the young fox demon on the head and smiled broadly at them. His grin lasted especially long in Kagome's direction. Miroku reached out and dropped the tainted jewel shard into Kagome's hand. It was immediately purified. Izanagi couldn't help but watch her as she put it with the rest of her collection, in the vile that nestled itself just above her breasts.

"In that case, maybe you could supply us with women as well?" asked the monk, who prepared himself for an attack from Hiraikotsu that never came. Sango was distracted, observing the home from where she stood near the entrance. Izanagi laughed, thinking that the lecher was joking. "Takeshi, let us lead our guests to the home we have been staying, it seems our home is still not safe for us."

The younger brother glared at Izanagi and almost argued, but swore under his breath instead, "Yah, whatever. Follow me." He grumbled. The crowd was dispersing, returning to their business and discussing the exciting events that had just taken place. Everyone in the group followed Takeshi, except for Sango, who lingered by the house a bit longer. She had a bad feeling, something was definitely wrong. She decided her only chance for answers was to talk to the village head when he woke up, but part of her was almost certain that Izanagi would not allow it. Eventually, she wandered after them. As she walked, she accidently allowed herself to think of Kagome. She felt a twinge of guilt when she remembered how she snapped at the Miko…but she could not help it now. She looked ahead to see Kagome walking beside Inuyasha and Izanagi. She felt ill; Kagome really did not need her, did she? She had attractive men falling all over her. Izanagi was obviously intrigued by the Miko, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Sango couldn't blame him; in the sunset Kagome was radiant. He pale skin glistened, her long, wavy raven-hair shined and curled about her lovely face, and her brown eyes sparkled as they reflected the red-orange sky. Sango shook the thoughts from her head. Kagome kissed Inuyasha, she wanted him, not another women. Sango was resentful, how did she allow herself to fall for Kagome's words and think that their affair would actually last? How could she believe that the Miko really loved her? She kicked the dust and cursed as she walked.

Kagome felt uncomfortable being surrounded by all the men. Takeshi was trudging in front of her, sulking with his head down. Inuyasha was striding beside her on the right, carrying a nearly dead man on his back. Izanagi sauntered on the left side of her, chatting away about the beautiful weather and not seeming at all concerned about the terrible state his father was in, nor the fact that his younger brother was extremely upset. Lastly, Miroku wandered behind her with Shippou on his shoulder, the two were laughing about something Shippou said at Inuyasha's expense. She tried to turn her head to find Sango in the group, but saw her nowhere. She grimaced when she remembered the cold and rather rude way Sango spoke to her. It wasn't fair, really. Kagome broke up with Inuyasha in order to be with Sango, and now they weren't even talking because Sango may or may not have seen her kiss Inuyasha. It's not like she even enjoyed kissing the Hanyou! She only did it to prove he was still in love with Kikyou and he would always be. She felt herself getting angry before she was pulled away from her thoughts by Izanagi asking her something that she didn't quite hear. She smiled at him politely, "I'm sorry, Izanagi-sama, I was lost in thought, can you please repeat yourself?"

"Please, Miss Kagome, call me Izanagi. I asked where you are from, you're clothing is so different from anything I've ever seen." He mused, eyeing her up and down and paying particular attention to her short skirt. The way he looked at her was unnerving, she laughed tensely.

"We'll just say…I'm not from around here." she replied. He chuckled and nodded, then mentioned something about her beauty. She wanted the elder brother to stop hitting on her, so she hooked her arm under Inuyasha's. The Hanyou was caught off guard by her action, but didn't say anything. She just smiled at him, hoping Izanagi would think that she was with Inuyasha. By now, Sango had caught up and saw Kagome holding Inuyasha's arm. She cursed again. They finally arrived at the brother's residence.

It was a fairly nice home, large and clean with several servants wandering around, tending to the gardens and doing chores or preparing food. They took the Father to a dim lit room next to the one they would be staying in and laid him down. Izanagi insisted on binding his hands and feet together in case he decided to attack them when he woke up. He then took one look at his younger brother and told him to clean up in order to respect their guests; Takeshi argued a bit but eventually did as his brother asked. His hair wasn't long enough to tie back, but his wild black hair suited him. He was just as handsome as Izanagi when he wasn't covered in dirt, but he still had a youthful face. He was polite to Kagome and Miroku, but he did not treat Inuyasha or Shippou the same. He refused to dine with them and left before dinner was served even though his brother told him he would not be served later. Miroku inquired to Izanagi about his brother's hate and mistrust of demons. Izanagi explained that his mother was killed by a demon when Takeshi was only 3 and he, himself, was 8. Kagome felt bad for the younger boy, having to grow up without a mother. The group shared a large dinner, during which Kagome found herself snuggling closer and closer to Inuyasha each time Izanagi spoke to her, until she was nearly in his lap. Sango claimed she had no appetite and was raging by the end of the meal.

"Izanagi, there is something we haven't told you that is very important." Miroku finally said.

"What is it, good friend?" asked Izanagi, his smile never faltering though Miroku's voice sounded troubled.

"My friends and I believe that your village is the next target of an attack...by a vicious demon named Naraku." Miroku stated.

"Is it because of the shard you found?" Izanagi queried.

"Yes, but we promise that we will protect you and your people if he does choose to attack here." said the Monk.

"Well, thank you, my friends. I do have faith in your strength." said Izanagi, "It seems I should retire to my own room. Please feel free to call on me if you need anything." He winked at Kagome, who shuttered with disgust. "Goodnight, my guests." Kagome was extremely relieved to watch him exit the room. She pushed herself away from the very confused Hanyou, who had thought they were broken up as of that morning and didn't know what to think now. Kagome looked across the room at Sango. Upon eye contact, Sango got up and walked outside angrily. Kagome wondered if she should follow. She sat, having idle conversation with Miroku until she could develop the courage to go find Sango. She was determined to go to her and set things straight. Maybe they could sleep in each others' arms again that night. Kagome found the Taijiya roaming aimlessly in a garden.

"Sango-chan.." she whispered. Sango's body stiffened as it normally did at the sound of the Miko's voice when it was unexpected. She groaned. "Sango-chan, please talk to me."

The Taijiya was silent for a long time, Kagome drifted toward her until she was standing awkwardly only a few feet away. "I have nothing to say to you." She frigidly replied.

"Please Sango, I think you are mistaken. If you'd just let me explain wh-" Kagome began, before the demon exterminator cut her off.

"Stop it Kagome, just stop it. I know very well what is going on here!" said Sango, her voice rising in volume as she reached the end of her statement. "It's Inuyasha, you want him. I get it. Just leave me alone!"

"N-…Sango it's not wh-" Kagome tried to intervene but Sango wouldn't stop.

"I saw you kiss him, Kagome. Don't deny it! You- You were just toying with my emotions all along weren't you?" she shouted, the agony inside her laced her voice. "Just go fuck around with the Hanyou! I don't care what you do! I don't care about you anymore, got that? I don't love you!" They were both quiet again, just staring at each other. Sango had stated she had nothing to say to the Miko, but she was lying and once she began yelling she couldn't stop. It was strange how they could be standing so close, but never feel so far apart. Sango breathed and heard her own words in her head,'I don't love you'. She looked away from Kagome and swore loudly, then left the garden. For a long time, Kagome just stood there without moving, without even blinking. Sango had said it; she said she didn't love her. What she had expected to be a heart wrenching pain ended up becoming a blind fury. How dare she!? She had no idea what Kagome was prepared to do for her, and now she was throwing it away without even allowing the girl to explain! Not only did she make false accusations, but she told her to 'fuck around' with Inuyasha. Fine then, if that's what she wanted, that's what she'd get. Kagome returned to her room with a new resolve, revenge.

* * *

Ohohohohoho. Finally Sango says what's on her mind, but damn, Kagome isn't gonna have it. I'm SOOOOOOO EXCITED for the next chapter. You should be too, just saying, it's gonna be really good. :) I gotta go now, I have a date in 15 minutes and I'm still in my robe! haha, I had to post before I could go on my date even if it risked me being late, that's how much I love you guys. LoveAffection&Review, please and thank you!


	11. Action & Reaction

Posted! Finally. I'm splitting this epicness into two chapters...muahahaha, I know I'm cruel. ;)

* * *

When Kagome arrived in the room, Sango was already wrapped in her sleeping bag in the farthest corner from the entrance, but the Miko didn't look for her. She set her sights on a certain unsuspecting Hanyou who was sitting contently at the table discussing strategy with Miroku. She smiled, Sango believed that Kagome was 'fucking around' with Inuyasha, she was determined to make her eat her words. Kagome walked over to the Hanyou and kissed his cheek, which immediately stopped the conversation. She leaned into his ear and whispered his name, "Inuyasha…" Her undertone carried to Sango as the Miko had intended it too. The demon exterminator pulled the sleeping bag over her head angrily.

"W-what is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, flinching away from her with surprise. He saw the look in her eyes and could not help but inch backwards a bit to create space between them. Kagome was persistent; she crawled towards him and put her hands on his knees.

"I want you." She replied, her hands creeping up his thighs until he grabbed them to stop her, merely inches from the point of no return.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." said the Monk, rising to exit the room, "I guess I'll go keep an eye on our friend next door."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to push Kagome off him without hurting her, "Don't leave me here! She's possessed or somethin'!" Miroku was already gone. Kagome's hand slipped free and was at his chest, trying to push him down, but Inuyasha flipped her over and pinned her down to the floor. "Snap out of it Kagome!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Inuyasha. I was dreadfully wrong at the river, this morning, when I **broke up** with you." She said, loud enough for Sango to hear. "I said I had feelings for someone _else_, but I was _mistaken_. You're the _only_ one for me."

Inuyasha released his grasp on her wrists and sat her up, "But what about Kikyou?" he murmured.

"I can share you…" she replied, putting her hand on his face. Inuyasha placed his hand over hers, but his troubled expression did not change. If she weren't so angry with Sango, Kagome might have felt ashamed of her deceitful behavior, Inuyasha looked torn. Nevertheless, this is what Sango wanted, wasn't it? Fury burned deep in her heart and spread through her veins like acid. She had time to feel guilty later, but for now, she was resolute in her decision to hurt the Taijiya the way she had hurt Kagome. The Miko pressed her lips against the Hanyou's, who wasn't sure what was going on. When she pulled back he looked at her with the most pained look she had ever seen, but she could not yield now. "Kiss me, Inuyasha. Just kiss me back." She requested, Inuyasha heard the desperation in her voice.

"What about Shippou, and Sango?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Ssshhhh...they're sleeping. We can be quiet." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He succumbed to her seductive smirk and smoldering eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her, letting his weight fall onto of her and push her down against the floor. He kissed her again, and again, his tongue found it's way into her mouth. She didn't pull away, though her body was screaming to, she kept kissing him back with a fake intensity. Kagome hated every moment of it; the taste was wrong, his lips were too insecure and messy, and there was no passion between them though the Hanyou was truly trying to create some. It wasn't his fault he revolted her. Kagome forced herself through it, a personal punishment. She even giggled from time to time when she had to stop a kiss in fear that she would throw up if it continued any longer, said suggestive things when she wanted to push him off, and pretended as if she enjoyed it, when in reality, she would rather be pulling off her own fingernails. She only hoped Sango was listening and suffering as well.

She was. On the other side of the room, tangled in her sleeping bag, the Taijiya was writhing with anger and misery. She heard every word Kagome uttered and was trying to figure out what she meant. She broke up with Inuyasha? Then why would she kiss him? Even with her stubborn pride, Sango had to accept that her foolish assumption was wrong, her jealously and anger were misplaced, and that she had ruined everything. It was a crushing reality. She wanted to scream, but instead she just pushed her hands against her ears to drown out the sound. It didn't work, even with her ears covered she was still fully aware of what was going on only a few feet away from her. Inuyasha, that mutt, was touching Kagome, kissing her, doing things Sango should be doing. His hands were wandering all over her body, caressing her skin, fondling her chest, grazing her thighs. His lips found her neck and sucked gently. What else would he do tonight? Sango quivered with rage. Kagome giggled and moaned, "Oh nooo, don't do that." She was deliberately torturing Sango until she couldn't stand it a moment longer. She shot up, out of her sleeping bag, and darted across the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" She yelled, leaping and tackling the Hanyou hard, knocking him off Kagome. Both the Miko and Inuyasha were stunned as she positioned herself above him. Sango was breathing heavily, her fists balled up and she raised one as if she intended to punch Inuyasha. She glared at him. "You don't deserve Kagome, you two-timing bastard. How dare you even touch her. HOW DARE YOU?!"

Inuyasha, still entirely vexed, tried to push her off and get up. "Listen Sango! I don't know what the hell yo-" Her fist hit him squarely on the jaw and knocked him down again.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, standing over him now. "I…I would never do what you've done to Kagome! The bullshit you've put her through! Bastard! Disgusting fool! I lov-!" Sango felt a stinging sensation rush across her face and she stopped speaking immediately. Kagome's hand lingered in the air, her hand was still firm and tensed even after she slapped the Taijiya, her eyes were furious.

"Liar.." Kagome murmured, "Don't say things you don't mean. You've already done worse than Inuyasha." She knelt down and hovered over the dazed Hanyou, who wasn't focused on their words.

Inuyasha only took a few more seconds to recover, "What the hell Sango!?" he screamed. Kagome remained quiet; her face was hidden under her long black hair. Sango was mortified as Kagome's words brought her back to her senses and she realized how she reacted. Without a word, she turned and dashed out of the room. Kagome heard her footfalls but didn't watch her leave. As the sound faded, she felt a smirk cross her face. There was silence. "Crazy bitch!…" Inuyasha yelled after her, rising to his feet and rubbing his chin. He put his hand out for the Miko, "Kagome, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She replied, not taking his hand as she stood, "In fact, I'm better than that." She did what she sought to do, she wanted to laugh and bask in her victory, but something was tugging in her chest and she couldn't look away from her reddened hand. Shippou, who woke up during the commotion was sitting up with a worried expression.

"I've never seen Sango's face like that." He said, looking at the couple, "Have you?"

Curiosity quickly replaced Inuyasha's anger. "Yea, I wonder why she did that...Why would she hit me? Does she have a death wish?!" he grumbled, apparently he hadn't even listened to a word the Taijiya shouted. "Do you know why Kagome?" Kagome wanted to say, '_Yes, I do, you fool; she's insanely jealous and in love with me. And I just proved it._' but the tugging sensation restricted her. She just shook her head. Why did she have to feel like this? Sango hurt her, she deserved it, but still an awful feeling erupted inside her and her hand throbbed. How hard did she strike her? "I must have made her really mad at me or something... I should go check on her." He decided, forgetting entirely about the fact that she punched him.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, "This is between Sango and I!"

"So, there is something you aren't telling me!" accused Inuyasha, "It's about Sango!..she said I was..two-timing.." The Hanyou looked like he was on the verge of some amazing discovery. "You and Sango…she-.." He stopped talking and stared at Kagome in awe. The Miko didn't say anything, she was too shocked, had Inuyasha really figured it out on his own? "She's got feelings f- for _me_ too, doesn't she?! And now you're fighting over me! With Kikyou!" As a result of his idiotic conclusion Kagome nearly fell over; it took all of her self control not to burst out laughing.

Shippou, despite his age and the fact that he was not quite sure of all the details, could tell that the Hanyou was off the mark,"…Moron_._" he mumbled. Kagome covered her mouth and almost snorted.

Inuyasha was giving her a most serious and concerned expression. He grabbed her shoulders, "Kagome, it's ok! I understand now. That's why you tried to break up with me this morning and why you kissed me now! You didn't want to make Sango upset, but your feelings for me are too strong!" Kagome must have been making a weird face as she tried to keep from laughing, because he continued, "Don't look at me like that Kagome, I hate when you're distressed! I didn't mean to make you two fight!" He hugged her and she used the time to calm herself. When he stepped back, she was no longer on the verge of hysterics. She smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, please don't worry." She replied, "I will…sort this out. If you get involved, things will only get worse. Someone will be…wounded. Just stay here." She left the Hanyou before he could argue and headed out into the night to find Sango. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, revenge hadn't been her best idea, and hitting Sango was one of the worst things she could've done. She had to stop Sango from saying those words though. She wasn't sure how she felt anymore. Sango had been so quick to jump to conclusions; there was no trust between them. Kagome wondered if their relationship was even worth salvaging. At least she knew that Sango was still in love with her, even if it was merely confirmed by jealousy. She looked up into the sky, she didn't even know where to find the Taijiya now.

Miroku felt anxious, meditating beside an unconscious body with only one candle to light the room was hardly how he wanted to spend the night. He hadn't expected to find Takeshi in the room when he arrived. The young man didn't say much, he seemed to be worried about his father. He eyed the bindings on his arms and legs apathetically; he had argued with Izanagi for almost an hour over whether they needed them; and lost when his elder brother brought up the murder of his sister. He cleaned the man's face and sat with the monk for a few minutes before leaving without a sound. Miroku was under the impression he would return soon. The monk sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to focus; he wished Izanagi had taken his suggestion of lending him women for the night seriously. At that moment, right in the next room, Inuyasha was surely doing unmentionable things to Kagome. Lucky demon. Times like this, when he was lonely, were the most disappointing for him as he looked back on his engagement to Sango. He wondered how the Taijiya was handling the situation next-door; not well most likely. He knew of her feelings toward Kagome, but wasn't at all aware of the extent of their relationship. Miroku opened his eyes to the sound of the sliding door opening. Miroku strained to see the visitor in the dim light. Izanagi grinned, "Evening, good Monk. I didn't know you were in here."

"Yes, I- uhhh…needed someplace more quiet to …reflect." replied Miroku, once again feeling a bit jealous of Inuyasha.

"Ah, then I won't distract you long, I just came to check on my father." said Izanagi, kneeling beside the unconscious man. "I'm relieved you were able to save him."

"Are you sure?" asked Miroku, unease settled in again, "You asked me to kill him."

"That was…I mean, I didn't know he wasn't beyond help." Izanagi responded, looking down at his father, he only kneeled for a minute or so. "Well then, I will leave you to your meditation. Good night." As quickly as he came, Izanagi was gone. Miroku was alone, he found himself thinking about women again.

"Houshi-sama…" whispered a voice from the shadows. Miroku smiled as Sango walked into the light. He wanted to believe that some great being was smiling on him and sent Sango to relieve his loneliness, but he knew her presence was a result of what he believed was happening in the next room.

"Ah, Sango-sama. I am thrilled to see you." said the Monk, "Please, sit." Sango looked overwhelmed, she stood just staring at him. "Sango, what is it?" He remembered the last time Sango looked at him like that, it was when she kissed him. Maybe she was having second thoughts now that Kagome had chosen Inuyasha? He got excited. Sango did not share his enthusiasm. She finally sat beside him, her face was pure white and extremely distraught. Miroku stopped thinking when he looked at her and grasped the pain she was in. This was not the time for foolish sexual thoughts. He hugged his friend as she fell apart. "This is because of Kagome-sama and Inuyasha, isn't it?" he whispered, "…Sango, I don't understand what has happened but I want to assist…I will always care about you, no matter what." Sango sobbed into his robes, Miroku was helpless. Finally, after a long time, her crying seemed to stifle off. She sat up and rubbed tears from under her eyes.

"…Thank you, Houshi-sama. You are always too kind to me. It is not fair that I always seek comfort from you. I'm sorry." murmured Sango.

"Please, I do not want to hear apologies now. I want you to feel better. May I ask…what has happened between you and Kagom-sama?." Miroku asked.

Sango paused and frowned, "…Nothing that matters. Not anymore anyway. Kagome hates me by now… I've hurt her." Miroku waited for her to continue, but it was clear that Sango had no intention of continuing.

"I see…And you still love her?" he inquired.

"More than you know." the Taijiya replied quietly, "And she said she loved me…but…Inuyasha." Miroku was silent, but he nodded. He was finally beginning to understand. "I thought we would be together..but I saw her kiss him, I got jealous and I accused her of terrible things, I told her I didn't love her, and drove her into Inuyasha's arms…" She wanted to cry again. "And then…when I saw her with him again, I took out my anger on Inuyasha, I punched him, and she slapped me to defend him. The worst part is, I deserved it…this is all my fault." Miroku caressed Sango's face and chuckled. The Taijiya looked at him in outrage, "You think this is funny!?"

"No.." he laughed, "It's just…women, you're so complicated. You worry, become jealous, and jump to conclusions. You get angry and emotional without warning. You drive yourselves crazy because you think so much. You can hate with a fiery passion, but you still manage to love unconditionally. You say things that you don't mean and torture yourself with guilt later. With a glance and a smile, you can make men want to move mountains in your name. You cry when you're sad, and when you're happy. You can strike fear into hearts, or melt them entirely. You truly are amazing. Nothing can compare to a women's suffering… nor her wrath …nor her _love_. I've never seen two women to fall in love, but it makes sense to me. Most men are simply unworthy and not mentally equiped." He chuckled, "If only you'd just speak to each other, calmly, all this chaos could be avoided." He kissed her forehead, "You need to find Kagome, apologize, and make up." He backed away, "And let me watch?" he joked. Normally, Sango would have hit him for his last remark, but she kissed his cheek instead.

"Thank you, Miroku." She replied, "I will go find Kagome..and I'll fix everything." As she stood to leave, she heard a scream outside and her heart stopped beating. It was Kagome's voice.

* * *

OOOOH NO! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO KAGOME!? IT'S ALL COMING TOGETHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! keeping reading & reviewing.

UPDATE! - - Ok, so I got in an accident and nearly burnt down my house a few days ago. LOL. fail. And I burnt my hand pretty bad so it's been hard to type. BUT! I'm still writing the next chapter..so far it's 3,642 words of pure awesomeness..I hope you agree when you read it. I'm trying to make it epic! IT WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT. I'm hopefully posting the new chapter Friday the 24th...before midnight!

Only a few more chapters left anyway...so we should enjoy this time together. ;] LOVE.


	12. Revelations

AT LAST! Wow. this took me sooooo long. I'm sorry. I really am, but I think it's worth the wait. please enjoy and leave lots of reviews!

* * *

In the minutes prior to the assault, Kagome wandered silently through one of the larger gardens on the Brothers' residence. She remembered Izanagi describing how important the magnificent gardens were to the brothers, how they had watched as their sister planted and cultivated them it herself. Now Takeshi made sure that the gardens were well taken care of in memory of his sister. She admired her skill. Back at home, she had a flower in her window, one in a long line of many failed attempts at honing her green thumb. She was certain she killed it, seeing as she hadn't watered it in several days and plants often died on her or simply failed to grow. She reached out and touched a frail looking flower, then frowned; she wasn't much better at nurturing relationships either apparently. She continued her search for Sango, roaming deeper into the lush maze of flowers, shrubbery, and other vegetation. She realized now how silly it all had been, trying to make Sango jealous. She loved the Taijiya and that was all that mattered anyway; they were meant to be together and her love was strong enough to endure any obstacles. She hoped Sango felt the same. She just wanted to be at Sango's side again, she missed her gentle voice and touch. Kagome stole away from her thoughts to look at her surroundings. The garden seemed to be alive around her, she quivered as a chill ran down her spine. There was a sudden unease in the garden, it was noisy, leaves rustled, animals skittered restlessly on the ground, and the wind gusted from behind her, blowing her hair into her face. She turned toward the wind and saw someone walking toward her in the distance. The wind stopped abruptly as he spoke. "Hello, Miss Kagome" said Izanagi, grinning warmly as he often did, "Admiring our gardens?"

"Oh, Izanagi-sama, I'm sorrying. I was just…well, this flower is very beautiful." Replied Kagome, reaching toward a very large yellow and orange blossom.

"Careful!" advised Izanagi, "That plant is tricky, it's beautiful and inviting, but it's spores cause paralysis for a few hours…And the one next to it, the purple one, that can knock you unconscious for two days!"

Kagome pulled her hand back quickly, "Thank you for warning me, Izanagi-sama! …I should know that, I suppose I should pay more attention to Kaede's lessons." she murmered.

"What brings you out here so late in the night?" he asked.

"I- I need fresh air. And…uhm.. Have you seen Sango?" she asked, still relieved it was only Izanagi who found her and not one of Naraku's demon minions.

Izanagi shook his head, "No, Miss Kagome, I have not seen theTaijiya tonight…Perhaps you should go check in your room again? It is not safe to be wandering out here during the night." As he spoke, Kagome saw something different in Izanagi's smile, his teeth gleamed in the moonlight like fangs. He took a few steps closer to her and put out his hand, "Allow me to take you?"

Kagome drew back, away from his hand and smiled uncomfortably. "N-no thank you, Izanagi-sama, I can make it back on my own." Izanagi did not withdraw his hand; instead, he advanced closer.

"But Miss Kagome, there are dangerous creatures lurking about." He said, his hand arching toward her. Perhaps it was the moon's luminescence, but Kagome was certain she saw his skin and hair turning white. She gasped and retreated backward. "Take my hand, Miss Kagome…don't make this a struggle." He warned, his eyes turning crimson in the night. He picked the purple flower as he seized her. Kagome screamed, but her voice was stifled by darkness as he pressed the flower to her face.

Back in the house, Inuyasha's ear twitched. "K-Kagome?" He looked at Shippou, who looked back silent and stunned. "..Stay here." he told the Kitsune. The Hanyou jumped up and grabbed Tetsusaiga, then rushed off toward the scream.

In the next room, Sango had also sprung to her feet. "That was Kagome's voice!" she screamed, running towards the door. Miroku was up a second later, grabbing her arm.

"Hold on Sango, we don't know what is out there and you don't even have Hiraikotsu. You don't have any chance to save her if that's Naraku." He advised.

Sango pulled her arm away from him furiously, "And what if it's not Naraku?! What if it's just some demon that plans on eating her!"

"It's not just some demon…" a voice groaned from the center of the room. Miroku was shocked to see the town leader sitting up. Almost mechanically, he jumped to defend Sango. The man raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "He's extremely powerful…he's devoured hundreds of souls by now." He rubbed the sore spot on his head. "It's strange that he has let any of you survive..you must have powerful souls."

Sango leapt at him and grabbed him by the collar, she lifted him up and began shaking him, "Who is he?!"

"I'm not sure...A demon, some evil spirit?...Whatever he is, he is not my son." Replied the village head, pushing Sango away from him, "Come, we haven't much time." The older man, though injured and weak, managed to limp out of the room.

Immediately after they stepped onto the porch outside, Inuyasha's body flew out of nowhere and smashed into the wall. He laid there for a moment before straining to push the rubble aside as he got up. He clutched Tetsusaiga and swore repetitively. He looked at the people standing around him with a horror-struck expression, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!? IZANAGI HAS KAGOME AND I CAN'T HANDLE THIS BY MYSELF!" Then he noticed the town leader, "AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CRAZY GEEZER DOING HERE?!"

"My name is Ishikawa Tokutaro, I am the leader of this village and you will respect me as such, idiot!" Demanded the man, grabbing Inuyasha by the tufts of hair where his ears should be. "That is no ordinary Demon! When Izanagi returned from his trip…he had changed…I knew immediately he was...possessed, but he made me the enemy and told the people I was possessed by the shard I protected. He killed my daughter and many of my faithful servants. He is severely powerful, you cannot defeat him half-demon." He paused, "Where is Takeshi?!" Inuyasha was surprised by the man's strength but tried to shrug off the evidence on his face.

Inuyasha managed to pull his head away, "Hell if I know, the brat's probably hiding. Your other bastard son has Kagome, what're yah all standin' around for?!" he growled. In all of the commotion, none of the men had realized Sango had already run off in the direction Inuyasha was thrown from. She leapt over a garden wall and into the brush, her bare feet padding against the soil. She didn't have Hiraikotsu nor her katana, she wasn't in her battle attire but casual robes, and even her hair was left untied and flowing; but she had no time to waste. She didn't know what she intended to do when she found them, but she needed to know that Kagome was still alive. She ducked under the low branches of an Osakazuki tree and onto a stone yard in the middle of the garden, surrounded by foliage. She saw him, lingering next to a cherry tree. His long hair had turned white, his skin pale, and his scarlet eyes glinted as he turned to face her.

He cackled, "Are you the only one who will fight me?" He stepped out of the shadows and into the center of the yard, leering and baring his jagged fangs.

"Where's Kagome?!" Sango yelled, challenging him as she walked into the middle of the enclosure as well.

He smirked at her, "Why, Miss Kagome is asleep at the moment. I haven't hurt her..yet. Is it you who strive to be her knight in shining armor? I was certain the Hanyou filled that role…" Sango flinched, and his smile grew. "What, you thought I couldn't tell? You'd have to be a complete fool not to see, any worthy demon can smell the sexual tension in the air! I saw you watching her all day, all night. I see you glare at that mutt. You're in love with the Miko, but you don't stand a chance!" Sango tried to focus on finding Kagome rather than listening to his foul words, though they stung every time he spoke.

" I can't blame you, she's beautiful, truly." He admitted, circling her like she was prey. "But what attracts me even more this that resonant soul inside her…though these were a nice bonus as well." He snickered; holding up Kagome's vial of jewel shards. "I'm not quite sure how to use them…but I'll figure it out. I've already swallowed one and I can feel the malevolent powers coursing through these frail human veins and turning this skin into armor." He clenched his fists and tightened his muscles. "You are just going to waste my time, woman." He hissed, walking over to the cherry tree and into the shadows. Sango almost pursued him but he returned a second later carrying the Miko's body. "As pretty as you are, I'm not interested in your brooding soul. It would be a waste to kill you." He set Kagome down at the bottom of the tree, and then returned to his previous position across from Sango. "I suggest you run off now, as I cannot wait to consume this fascinating girl's soul and see how powerful I become..but as I said, she is quite lovely. I will have my fun with her first." He touched his own lips with the tips of his fingers and grinned arrogantly. Sango lunged at him and hit him hard in the face with her bare fist. It felt like punching granite and her knuckles screamed as she jumped back. Izanagi stood still, his head turned from Sango's forced, but he was otherwise unaffected. His smile faded. "I hoped this would be easy and you would heed my warning..but as you wish..I will have to destroy you." He growled. He revealed his claws, his nails grew long and sharp like daggers. He slashed at Sango, who kicked his arm away and jumped back. He attacked again, this time grazing her neck with his nail as she avoided it. He laughed and licked the blood off his finger tips. "You do taste..quite extraordinary." He taunted, "I wonder how she will taste…do you know? Or is that the Hanyou's territory too?" Sango grimaced, she could not let his words distract her as he wanted them too. She was trying to figure out a plan, as much as she wished she could save Kagome on her own, she knew that she needed Inuyasha's help. "Nevertheless, I'm so looking forward to tasting her…maybe I'll keep her alive for a bit and make her my mate."

"Over my dead body!" Sango screamed, running at him.

"But my dear, when I'm done with you, there won't be any body left!" he leered. Just before she collided with him, she reached under her skirt and pulled out a dagger from its holster at her thigh. He slashed at her but she thrust the dagger into his arm and leapt over him. She dashed, barefoot, across the yard and towards Kagome. She got to her side and picked her up in her arms. The Miko's flesh was colorless and cold, her limbs heavy and her body limp, but her eyes were wide open.

"What have you done to her!?" cried Sango, holding the seemingly lifeless corpse in her arms.

Izanagi pulled the dagger out of his arm and tossed it into the garden, despite the large gash no blood came out. "Well now, you shouldn't have done that…" he hissed.

"What are you?!" the Taijiya cried, hugging Kagome closer as if she could wake her with such an embrace.

"He's a Kyonshī, a walking corpse that eats the flesh of the dead and preys on their souls, and a powerful one at that…" said Miroku, emerging on the other corner of the yard. He carried Hiraikotsu at his side, Sango's katana as well. Inuyasha was directly beside him, wielding Tetsusaiga, and Tokutaro followed behind, armed with a bow and arrow.

"Aha! So the cavalry arrives, here come the real heroes, not some foolish girl with a vendetta over unrequited love. " taunted the demon. Sango leaned Kagome's motionless body against a tree and stood up angrily.

"I will end you…" she vowed, lifting her hand in the air in order to catch Hiraikotsu when Miroku threw it to her. She gripped it firmly and prepared to attack him. The Kyonshī simply laughed.

"So you claim..but I am not alone." replied Izanagi, motioning for something to come forward. Out of the brush emerged four dozen villagers, their limbs limp at their sides, their expressions utterly vacant, and their eyes covered in a thick white film. Inuyasha covered his nose with the sleeve of his robe and hunched down.

"Ugh, that smell! They're all dead!" he said in a muffled voice. Miroku looked on in awe, but Tokutaro was not surprised.

"They are also Kyonshī, weaker ones...villagers he killed and made his minions." Said the monk.

"This is what my daughter looked like…the day she came to my house. I'd seen it before, in the servants Izanagi sent to 'take care' of me. They all attacked me, as did she. I slit her throat..but she didn't die, she kept coming at me. I couldn't do anything to stop her, I smashed a statue over her skull and she fell." Tokutaro whispered, his voice just as shaky as his hands clenched around his bow.

"Oh my, don't get all choked up on me now …father." cackled the demon, "You had no trouble killing her or any of those weaklings. If you wanted her to live..you shouldn't have hid yourself in that house, behind that barrier. You should have given me what I wanted and maybe..I would have spared her. Though, she did have a rather delicious soul. Your soul, however, is tainted by cowardice and regret!" Tokutaro could not stand idle for another word; he launched himself at the demon, forgetting his weapons and screaming curses at him. Izanagi caught him by the neck and gripped it tight. "You've been so careful, why are you throwing your life away now? I haven't even told you how I tricked my 'baby sister' into following me into the shadows. Oh, how she trusted her dear elder brother! Even when I touched her in ways a brother should not. She begged for it, you know. Your daughter was nothing but a incestuous whore! It was so simple to consume her soul!" Tokutaro could not reply, he struggled to get free but it was impossible. His face was red and turning purple, he gasped and gagged, but Izanagi did not let go.

Sango took the opportunity to attack the demon while he was distracted. She threw Hiraikotsu, which swiftly flew toward him. Izanagi saw the weapon and was forced to drop Tokutaro and leap away to avoid it. "How rude to interfere on matters that do not concern you!" he grumbled. Miroku dashed in and picked up the older man, who was once again unconscious. Inuyasha, who finally regained from the effect of the awful stench, jumped into battle. As Izanagi landed, Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga hard in his direction. Izanagi quickly pulled out a blade of his own and defended himself. Sparks shot up as the two blades met and Izanagi laughed again. "Finally! An opponent worthy of my time, a real combatant, unlike that wench!"

"YOU TALK TO MUCH! Shut up and fight me!" yelled Inuyasha, striking again only to be blocked once more. Sango felt a twinge of jealously shoot through her body, but she shook it off, as it was exactly what Izanagi wanted. As much as she hated it, she knew it was up to Inuyasha to take out Izanagi and save Kagome. She had to focus on the weaker Kyonshī, so the Hanyou could put all his efforts into the real Demon. Miroku had already set Tokutaro beside Kagome and begun staving off the dead villagers, who were actually quite a challenge because of their numbers.

"I don't know what to do! These are villagers! How can we kill them?" asked Sango, knocking a group of rather violent women down to get closer to the monk.

"I know it's hard for you to attack innocent people..but these ones…are already dead." grunted Miroku, struggling with a strong younger man who was trying to tear at his face. Strikes that would kill an ordinary person did not work on these undead attackers, in fact they barely slowed down. Miroku learned this the hard way and was overcome by a group of them he thought he had already finished off. They clawed and snapped at him with their jagged teeth. Kyonshī not only hungered for souls, but had an insatiable appetite for living flesh as well. Sango saved him with Hiraikotsu, cutting several of them across the center. She cringed when she saw the top halves still crawling toward her. Miroku bashed one in the skull with his shakujo, breaking the bone and splitting it open. The kyonshī fell hard, a motionless corpse again. "Sango! You must aim for the skull!" yelled the Monk, hitting another with blunt force. He then tossed the Taijiya's katana to her. She tied it at her waist. She then proceeded to bash a farmer in the head with Hiraikotsu.

Izanagi was thrown back by the Hanyou. He blocked the attacks well, but Inuyasha proved to be stronger than he expected. He fell against the stone ground and cursed. "Izanagi…he was a resilient soul. Noble and proud…disgusting wretch," said the demon, "but he had one great weakness." He grinned at his thought and how he had intrigued Inuyasha, "Would you like to know what destroyed him? It's repulsive really." He laughed, "He fell in love with his own sister! And he could not bear to live such a shameful life, but he also could not continue to live without her. Fool. He left his home to commit suicide in the mountains. When he killed himself, I was awoken. I was weak at first, but a powerful demon told me how to get stronger. I attacked a farmer, then his family, and then the entire village at the foot of the mountain; I consumed their souls and made an army of the undead. We burnt the village to the ground and attacked another; where I did it all over again, and my minions harvested the souls for me. Izanagi still burned inside me though, so I returned to this town, pretended to be him, and gave him what he wanted..his sister. And he allowed me to possess this body entirely. This body is no longer weak!" exclaimed Izanagi, then he smirked at Inuyasha, "Oh yes, and then I consumed the little bit of spiritual energy I could from that…corpselike Priestess. LOOK HOW POWERFUL SHE MADE ME!" yelled the demon.

His words stopped Inuyasha in his tracks, "C-corpselike Priestess? What priestess?" he asked, fear overwhelming his formerly hardened expression.

"What does it matter to you?! Kikyou, I believe. Did you know her, Hanyou?" replied Izanagi, standing up. Inuyasha's face made it quite obvious. "Ahahaha, so you did! She came into this town seeking the shard…that clay doll. She made it too easy to steal her soul! Now that I've got her power and the power of this jewel, I will not allow myself to lose to you!" The demon pulled out Kagome's vial and shoved several shards into his mouth. He swallowed them before the blindly infuriated Hanyou could reach him.

"YOU KILLED KIKYOU?!" he roared. Inuyasha lunged at Izanagi, aiming Tetsusaiga at the demons head. He was no longer in control of his actions, anger made him reckless, exactly what Izanagi wanted. The shard's power took effect; Izanagi caught the blade in his hand effortlessly. Inuyasha stumbled back, the recoil after hitting Izanagi's hand was similar to that of hitting diamond encrusted armor. Izanagi threw Inuyasha across the yard.

Miroku was struggling with the prayer beads on his wrist. He tried to pull them off so he could suck the attackers into the hole in his cursed hand. "Are you going to use the Wind Tunnel? I'd like to be warned so I don't get sucked in as well!" yelled Sango above the grunting and moaning from the kyonshī, as she smashed a rather fat man over the head with Hiraikotsu. As if summoned by her words, Naraku's poisonous Saimyoushou appeared in the sky and flew down to fly among the Kyonshī. "Damn that Naraku…he is involved here!" shouted the Taijiya. Miroku cursed.

"I had a feeling he was part of this! Otherwise that Kyonshī would not be so powerful!" yelled the Monk, kicking down a man dressed like a merchant and shoving his shakujo through his eye. In the center of the yard, Izanagi was now beating Inuyasha mercilessly. The demon had sliced his way through Inuyasha's fire rat robe and somehow deflected his every attempt at the wind-scar, giving the impression he had known everything to expect when fighting the Hanyou. Inuyasha could barely touch Izanagi, the Kyonshī was quick for an undead man and his skin was nearly impenetrable since he swallowed the shard. His attacks were relentless, falling on Inuyasha without slowing down. The Hanyou was losing stamina and will, but he staggered on, determined not to be defeated. Sango saw his depleting strength. She had to help him, but she could not leave Miroku to fight the dozens of cannibalistic monstrosities on his own, and what would happen if they reached Kagome? Would they try to devour her too? Sango decapitated an elderly man who tried to bite her throat. Inuyasha would have to deal with Izanagi on his own for now. Someone grabbed her arm and she swung around to stab the assailant in the eye with her Katana.

"WAIT!" cried the attacker, Sango's blade stopped mere centimeters from his pupil, "It's me, Takeshi! I came here with your demon cat." He let go of Sango and stepped back. "I'm no coward like my father, I'm here to help! This is my brother's fault afterall!" he exclaimed, pulling out his own sword. Sango's blade flew past his face and he thought she was going to kill him until he heard blood spurting behind him. He turned to see a Kyonshī falling to the ground.

"If you are here to fight, then do so without talking. I won't be able to protect you every time!" scolded Sango, remembering her own little brother for a moment, "Aim for their heads and watch your back!" He nodded and headed toward a small crowd of undead villagers. Sango watched him for a moment, for a younger man he did have skill, he reminded her of an older Kohaku. His blade met their necks swiftly and accurately, cutting straight through with ease. Now that he was entirely focused, he could help Miroku. Kirara was also already tearing apart the kyonshī, one after another. Sango had faith they could handle the gathering. Shippou had come with Takeshi, he ran over to Kagome and tried to find a way to wake her up. Sango set her sights on Izanagi. He was standing over Inuyasha, who no longer looked conscious. Sango gasped, she had to act quickly. She flung Hiraikotsu at him. Izanagi looked up but it was too late, the boomerang hit him hard in the abdomen and set him soaring into the trunk of a tree. Sango sprinted to Inuyasha. The Hanyou was badly injured and covered in blood, his eyes were barely open.

"Sango, he's strong..real strong…and he killed Kikyou." He whispered, "I don't think..you can beat him..you should grab Kagome and run…this bastard is mine." Inuyasha tried to sit up, but fell back down. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and used it to elevate himself. What was the idiot saying? Leave him here to die and run off with Kagome? ..Sango paused, _At least he wouldn't be in the way anymore_. NO! How could she run away? Sango stared at him frantically, and then over to Izanagi who had gotten up and looked tremendously infuriated. He walked towards them. "What are you… lookin' at, stupid? go damnit!" the Hanyou commanded, wincing in pain.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Sango, "I will never run away from a battle, and I won't leave you behind." She readied her Katana and stood in front of the Hanyou, glaring Izanagi down.

"Imprudent girl, if that half-demon can't even touch me, how do you intend to defeat me?" laughed Izanagi, his eyes red and burning. He smiled. "Your soul..is changing inside you..how interesting. There's no resentment!...how delectable. I would enjoy consuming such a soul. Prepare to be devoured!"

"Fuck you." Replied Sango, bluntly. Inuyasha tottered to the side and fell over. He had lost too much blood already. It was only up to Sango now.

"Feisty and foolish as ever!" taunted Izanagi, "I shall like to tie you up in the hide of that Hanyou and force you to watch me devour the Miko." Sango didn't wait for him to continue, she ran towards him with her katana drawn. She thrust it at him but he blocked it with his own blade easily. Their weapons clashed repeatedly. Sango had always been fast, but she had trouble keeping up with all of his advances. She barely managed to block him when he slashed down at her legs and then aimed at her chest. He was toying with her. He grinned at her deviously, amused by her futile efforts. He dropped his sword, "Come, cut me if you can." He taunted. She swung her sword fiercely toward his neck and the blade struck his skin with a terrible force. It did not cut, like she had hit steel, there was no mark on him. He grabbed the blade and pulled it out of Sango's hands. He threw it away and snickered. Sango staggered back, he was invincible. He approached her, "I warned you, did I not? Now look where we are! Have you any more tricks?" Sango did not answer, she was thinking too hard. Izanagi had swallowed the shards, by now they would be entirely absorbed by his body. His skin was as hard as diamonds, she could not break it. Had he no weaknesses?

Behind her, Miroku, Kirara, and Takeshi were fighting hard to keep the kyonshī villagers back, but were surrounded and being forced into another section of the garden; Tokutaro laid next to the comatose Kagome as Shippou tried to use his foxfire to protect them; and Inuyasha was unconscious, bleeding to death. She was the only one who could save them, but with no weapon how could she even hope to take him down? She noticed her dagger on the ground a few feet away. She jumped towards it, grabbing it and rolling back onto her feet. She stood in an aggressive stance but did not attack him. "Oh no, not a dagger!" he cried sarcastically. Sango glared at him again. He smirked and lifted his hand to look at his sharp nails. "I think I'll kill you now." He said. He darted towards her, laughing as he ran. He leapt at her and jabbed his hand into her chest, ripping open her skin. Sango screamed in pain but bit her tongue. The dagger would have no effect of his skin, but she had a plan. They hit the ground, the Taijiya's back arched at the impact and Izanagi was thrown slightly off balance as he landed on top of her. Before he could regain himself Sango drove the knife into his eye.

The demon shrieked in pain and scrambled off Sango. She rolled away and got up, she put her hand over the large gash in her chest, he could've ripped out her heart if she had been a second later in her attack. Her ribs were definitely broken, she winced. He pulled the dagger out, his eye with it. He looked at it in horror as it slid off the blade in two halves. He covered his face with his hands frantically, though there was no blood coming from the wound. Only a strange luminescent fog seemed to escape. He growled and his head whipped up to leer at her with his remaining good eye, still covering the empty socket. "Wretched woman..." he hissed, "you've destroyed my eye and caused some of my souls to escape!" He stared at her for a long while, then titled his head curiously. His enraged face was replaced by the most sinister grin she had ever seen. "No bother.." he said, "I shall just have to take yours instead!" He threw himself at her, hitting her against the ground and clawing her face. She managed to kick him off her and roll away again. She caught sight of her Katana, at the feet of a burly kyonshī. She looked at Izanagi, who saw her eying her weapon. They both dove at it at the same time, Sango landed on her chest and cried out in pain, but she reached for the weapon anyway. Izanagi was forced to uncover the socket, but his sacrifice proved profitable when he managed to seize the weapon and pull it away from Sango. He hovered over the Taijiya, holding her weapon and laughing maniacally. He kicked her in the side with brutal strength and she curled to protect her already broken ribs.

"I want to see you cry…I want to watch you squirm! But with only one eye, that won't be nearly as much fun." He teased, touching his empty socket, which was still releasing the radiant souls, "Perhaps I'll cut out your eye now, and then take my time torturing you to death." He shoved the Katana into the ground and knelt down. "Come now, let me see that pretty face so I can mutilate it!" He tried to force her to turn over, but she would not budge. He frowned and struck her on the side of the head with his fist. "STOP BEING SO DIFFICULT!" he yelled, hitting her again, "Naraku warned me of your impudence, you and all your friends. He told me your weaknesses, the bugs for the monk, the priestess for the Hanyou, and…your stupid brother, he is your weakness right? Ha! I didn't even have to use him against you. Yes, Naraku told me how none of you were very cooperative without... Persuasion, but he said it would be well worth the effort! However, even the satisfaction of collecting these jewel shards and consuming all those souls could not compare to the pleasure I will get from tearing you apart."

Sango listened but did not make a sound. Her body tensed in an effort to protect herself. Is this how she would end? Being beaten to death by a deranged corpse, a mere pawn of Naraku? Her mind willed her to fight, everyone depended on her, she could not lose now! -- But her body refused to respond. She thought of Kagome again, as she did when she nearly died before at the hand of the wolf demon. How wrong it had all gone, how terribly wrong. She wanted to be back in the shack during the days she was healing, with Kagome cuddled up at her side, kissing her tenderly and saying sweet things. She opened her eyes and looked for the Miko, but could not find her. She rolled over. Izanagi seized her chin and looked at her furiously, "Come now, don't be so quiet! Won't you scream for me? Just a little?" Sango was still silent, if he did kill her, she would not give him the delight in hearing her cries. She wouldn't look at him, instead she focused on the unexpectedly beautiful glowing mist that the souls formed as they still continued to seep from his hollow eye. "No fun, no fun at all, I won't let you ruin my mood. I suppose I'll just have to decapitate you!" He stood up and found his sword. He returned to her, lifting the blade above his head. "What a pity, I could've had such a fun time with you! Then again, I am a corpse myself, so what would stop me?" he laughed, "Say goodbye!"

Just then, a brilliant arrow pierced his stomach. He stumbled back and dropped the sword, completely in shock. He pulled out the arrow, and with it came a large jewel shards, the five he swallowed had joined together inside him. It bounced on the ground. The blue mist flowed out again, he screamed as his powers seemed to drain away, "w-WHAAAT!? WHO COULD'VE DONE THIS!"

"Good shot!" exclaimed Shippou across the yard.

"Back off, you revolting monster!" demanded Kagome as she stood beneath the tree where she had been laying with Shippou at her side. She held Tokutaro's bow, already strung with another arrow and aimed at his head.

"But how did you wake up!?" he shrieked, trying to cover the hole in his stomach.

"I was conscious the whole time, I heard every word you said! You just paralyzed me and the effects wore off…you should have studied your poisonous plants better!" said Kagome, fuming with anger, "Now step back slowly or you'll get an arrow through your undead skull." Izanagi did as she said, concealing his wounds so the light would stop escaping. The fog was floating up to the sky and disappearing, souls being released into the heavens. Kagome stepped towards Sango and knelt beside her, still aiming at Izanagi. "Sango, are you alright?" Sango just looked at her in awe, she couldn't utter a word because she was so overcome with the fact that Kagome was the one asking if she was alright, that the Miko was saving the Taijiya and not the other way around. "Ok, that was a dumb question.." said Kagome frowning and mistaking Sango's silence. Sango smiled up at Kagome, the only gesture she could manage, a simple sign that she would be ok. Kagome nodded, "Alright then, Izanagi…"

"Put another hole in his face!" shouted Shippou, still standing beside Tokutaro. Kagome smirked.

"N-No, please Miss Kagome. I didn't mean it, I was just…It was Naraku's influence! I wouldn't ever do such terrible things on my own. Inside me..still beats a human heart, I swear it!" Izanagi pleaded.

"He's lying…" said a voice from the corner of the yard. It was Miroku returning, with Takeshi and Kirara. "A Kyonshī has no remnants of humanity once it's consumed its first innocent soul..and you..killing so many people..you do not deserve to exist."

Takeshi looked at the monster that was once his brother, someone he had looked up to and loved. He turned his head away furiously, "He's no longer Izanagi…"

"Kagome.." said Miroku lifting his Shakujo, "I can finish this."

"No." replied Kagome, pulling the arrow back further in the bow and checking her aim. She looked confident, but the demon could smell her hesitance. She looked away from him and towards Sango.

The demon had been cowering in front of her, but he stopped and hissed, "Fine then bitch, Kill me!" he yelled. He decided to take advantage of her tentativeness; if he could knock the bow out of her hands he could take her hostage and escape. He leapt at her, a second later she let go of the arrow. It pierced right through his good eye and burst into a massive light. He did not even have time to scream, his entire body was engulfed. Kagome dropped the bow and jumped onto Sango to protect her as his body exploded. The pieces dissolved before they landed on the ground. The blue light shot up into the heavens and scattered like a meteor storm, all the souls of the people Izanagi murdered were released at last. It was surely a beautiful sight, but Sango did not see it, ebony hair blocked her view. She winced as Kagome's body lifted off hers.

"I'm sorry Sango! I didn't know what was going to happen and I didn't want anything else to hurt you, I ended up doing it myself." She said with a frown, Sango could not help but laugh at her adorably distraught expression. She took the girls hand in her own and kissed it.

"Look at you.." the Taijiya replied in a strained but cheerful voice, "I came to rescue you, but you ended up saving me." She shook her head in disbelief, "Some heroine I turned out to be." Kagome laughed and wanted to argue that Sango had saved her many times, but Miroku interjected before she could.

"Sango, how bad are your injuries?" he asked as he approached them.

"Not so bad…Inuyasha is worse off." The Taijiya responded. He stopped and picked up Inuyasha, slinging his arm over his shoulder so he could stand, the Hanyou blinked and flinched.

"Ah, you bastard…careful." groaned Inuyasha.

"You're an idiot, you could've died, you know." said Miroku, supporting him as he limped toward the girls.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeaaa yea…I know." Shippou ran over to the place where Izanagi's body exploded, retrieving Kagome's vial of shards. He trotted over to the Miko and gave it to her. She looked around and saw the shard; she scooped it up and purified it, then put it in the vial and replaced it around her neck. Takeshi was beside his father, lifting him to his feet. The old man moaned as he stood and leaned against Takeshi, but his face was as stern and proud as ever.

"You've probably saved this village." Said Tokutaro, "We owe you our lives."

"It was nothin'.." said Inuyasha. Sango nodded as she sat up with Kagome's help.

"We…will stay and help bury the dead." Miroku stated, "And we will make sure that Naraku has left this area."

"Thank you…" said Takeshi, "all of you." He looked specifically at Inuyasha, his gratitude was sincere. Tokutaro patted his son on the head, muttering something along the lines of "good job" or "atta' boy". Takeshi smiled up at his father with pride. "You should lay down, I'll take you back to the house." He said to his father. Tokutaro began to protest but realized he would be of more assistance after he rested, so he allowed his son to lead him home. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, who turned to look at him.

"Kagome…how do you feel?" he asked, touching her face with a worried expression.

"Never better, Inuyasha." replied the Miko with a sweet smile. Inuyasha's frown didn't go away, he was looking for something in her eyes. He studied her carefully and then looked down.

"She's gone.." he finally said, "He killed Kikyou…and her soul returned to you. But she's not there. I can't see her." The sorrow that laced his voice was enough to bring tears to his eyes, he tried to cover it up under a large red sleeve but everyone had already seen.

"You're wrong, I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you are wrong." She pulled the sleeve down from his face, "We may share a soul," whispered Kagome, "but Kikyou and I have never been the same…" The Hanyou nodded and looked at her.

"Now..I won't ever have to leave your side, Kagome." He stated, "I can be with you and only you." He half-smiled. Kagome didn't look at him. Instead she reached for Sango's hand and clenched it tightly.

"No, Inuyasha…you can't be with me." She replied. Before he could object or ask why, she continued, "I'm in love with Sango." Inuyasha looked at her in awe, but resigned himself as he put everything he'd witnessed together at last. He looked down and sighed.

"And she loves you…right?" he said, glancing at Sango, "I guess I always knew it, but I didn't want to." He smiled weakly at Kagome and nodded, too injured and heartbroken to argue about anything now. "Yea..yea, I'll guess I screwed up my chance with you anyway..Always chasing after Kikyou." Sango looked thoughtful and then smiled at Inuyasha.

"Besides, Izanagi said that he mentioned her only to make you angry..she could still be out there." said Sango, "And she hasn't let Naraku kill her, how could she allow herself to die at the hands of some weakling demon?"

"That's right..and the souls! If one had be Kikyou's it surely would've returned to Kagome, none went toward her..meaning..she was not killed by Izanagi." Exclaim Miroku. Inuyasha's ears perked up, it was funny how his mood could change so quickly.

"Then..we'll find her!" said Inuyasha, standing up with determination and vigor as if he'd never been heartbroken, then he immediately fell back over because of his wounds. Kagome shook her head.

"We should probably get you sewn up first." said Miroku. Shippou looked confused; he tugged at Miroku's robes.

"I don't understand…I love Sango too..and Kagome..and you, and even Inuyasha! Why can't we be with each other always?" Miroku laughed and patted his head, a '_I'll tell you when you're older_' gesture. Sango felt the Miko squeeze her hand again as she giggled and grinned at her sweetly. The Taijiya gazed at Kagome for a moment, taking in her long black hair, her beautiful brown eyes glistening in the moon light, her soft rosy cheeks and lips, and without hesitation or caring who saw, she pulled the girl in and kissed her deeply. Kagome returned her kiss, different than she had kissed Sango before. There was no confusion, no fear, no desperation or hunger, just love. Sango leaned away, beaming at Kagome. For the first time since they had begun their relationship, they were both certain their love could endure anything; they had no more secrets, no doubt, just each other.

"I love you." Said Kagome, touching her forehead to Sango's.

Still smiling as she closed her eyes, Sango replied, "I love you too. Always."

* * *

Well, there yah have it. Izanagi was the bad guy! I like the irony in the line "still relieved it was only Izanagi who found her and not one of Naraku's demon minions." in reference to Kagome's reaction to Izanagi's unexpected entrance...cause..he is a minion! And, I dunno, I just liked it. And I gotta admit, I love how evil Izanagi turned out to be, he's really messed up isn't he? who knew I could create such a deliciously evil character on my own! Anyway, Expect an epilogue full of SangoxKagome goodness soon! (and possibly some good lemon after that..after I write a few more shoujo-ai pieces so it's like..worthy. lol.) **PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are very important to me **and it only takes a **few seconds**, think about it, you just spent a long time reading this story anyway, what's 30 more seconds? Also, check out my profile for future updates and new stories! thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! READY? GO!!!!!!!!

PS* if I get a good enough response, maybe I'll do a sequel? tell me if you want one. :)

Sept 3th, 1990 - I'm announcing that The Epilogue is being written right now! It'll be posted ASAP, but give me some time cause I really want it to be good.


End file.
